Amaryllis Potter Year 4
by nashpar
Summary: Join Amaryllis Potter (fem/Harry), Hermione Granger and Jennifer Weasley (fem/Ron) in their adventures. New guardians, crushes, love, jealousy and tournaments. Read and enjoy!
1. A new home

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Amy watched as they drove from King's Cross to Brownstone houses near the station. Both Sirius and Remus didn't tell her where they were going. A gate appeared out of nowhere and they drove in and Amy watched in awe as the house came into view.

"Where are we?"

"This is the Black ancestral home. Come on in." said Sirius and he led her in.

Amy was surprised the Black ancestral home was in central London in the midst of muggles. It was really beautiful inside with the state of the art furniture. "This place is beautiful." Amy said in awe.

"I am glad you think so because you are going be staying here with me."

Amy looked at Sirius her eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yep."

"How?" Amy asked.

"That was what I have been doing when I have been silent. I appealed to get custody of you. I went to the Dusleys with the child services officials which wasn't hard when they saw your barricaded rooms and the testimony of the Dusleys that they didn't want you. Dumbledore had first protested because of the wards but we saw the Black home were unbreakable. We added more so you are safe here."

"No more Dusleys?"

"Nope."

The 2 men found themselves in breath constricting hugs. "Well we are glad you are happy." said Sirius.

"So let me go and show you around the house. Since Remus did the decorations, let him do the honors." said Sirius and Remus began showing her around.

The house was much bigger than what she had thought from the outside. Probably expanded by magic. **The ground floor** has a long hallway covered with ornate paintings and a beautiful chandelier and lights. There was a formal lounge at the left with a large fireplace for floo, TV, comfy couches and a carpet. There is a door leading to the dining room with a table that can sit 12 people and an open kitchen. There were stairs that led to the other floor, an elevator, a door at the end of the hallway that had stairs that led to the basement, a bathroom and a door that led to the outside garden.

The **basement** has a theater, game room, gym, elf sleeping room, laundry, storage and a dueling room.

The **1st floor** has a large drawing room where there was a TV, a great view outside and the Black family tapestry, a vast library with a public and private section combined with some desks, chairs, couches and computers for studying, an office and a bathroom.

The **2nd floor** has, the master bedroom, Remus' room and a 3rd bedroom all en-suite.

The **3rd floor** has 3 bedrooms all en suite and a bathroom. There Amy was showed her bedroom. It was huge with a lounging area, a study section with a desk and book shelf, a big bed, a walk in closet and her own bathroom and shower.

"You can decorate it to your liking. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" said Amy and she hugged the life out of them.

The **4th floor** has 4 more bedrooms (guest rooms), a small lounge and a bathroom.

The **attic **was a storage area and a telescope to star gaze.

They had 3 elves Kreacher, Mipsy and Cranny who helped out.

Amy was the happiest girl in her room and so was Kira who loved it. She began decorating it. She used peach which was her favorite color and white.

That night, she went to Potter manor. "Mum, dad!" she said as she got to the library.

"Amy! We were so worried! What took you so long?"

"You won't believe what happened this year!"

"What happened this time? Hope there is not another basilisk!"

Amy giggled. "No mum. I met Sirius!"

"Sirius?"

"Yes! He escaped from Azkaban. He came to Hogwarts and everyone thought he was after me. It turned out that he was after Jen's pet rat Scabbers which was Peter Pettigrew!"

"What! That rat!" said James after he heard the full story.

"So Sirius was exonerated and he is now my guardian. He came and picked me up with Remus and he gave me my own room. I was just setting it up. It's so huge just like the one I have here!" said Amy filled with excitement at her new room.

Her room here in Potter manor was also big but here at Potter manor she was alone with the elves. At Black manor she would be with her guardian. James and Lily were so happy to hear about their friends. They couldn't wait to see them.

**SIRIUS AND REMUS MEET JAMES AND LILY 22 JUNE **

"I have something to show both of you." said Amy and she took hold of them and port keyed them to Potter manor. Sirius and Remus were stunned to be at Potter manor.

"You know about this place?" asked Sirius full of emotion.

"The goblin in charge of Potter finances. They told me about it and I came as soon as I could. I have been staying here."

When Sirius and Remus saw James an Lily's portraits, there was lots of emotions and tears. The 3 marauders and Lily talked and cried and talked and it was emotional and great.

**PARENTS' TRUNK 23 JUNE **

Amy stood puzzled as she looked at the trunk before her. "This is for you. Your parents gave me this to give you in case something happened to them. Go on. Open it."

The trunk was brown and opened as soon as she touched it. She realized it had 3 compartments and all were full with things for her. Inside she found her parents' journals, letters, albums and magic books.

She was so happy that she hugged the life out of her godfather who was full of smiles and laugher.

She took it to her room. As she searched, she found a beautiful amulet with an emerald which was a perfect match to her eyes.

She wore it and as soon as she did, she felt a certain warmth wash over her. She would later learn it had belonged to her mum and was an heirloom as it had been given to all girls. She learned Aunt Petunia had been furious when their mum had given it to Lily instead of her.

She read her dad's journals first.

**James Charles Potter was the only son of Charlus and Elizabeth Potter an elderly couple and he came late in their life. The Potters were very rich and very influential in the magical world. James grew up spoiled and was quite arrogant and a bit of a snob. He was very handsome with messy jet black shiny hair, hazel eyes behind glasses, smooth skin and a tall lean frame just like on his portrait. **

**He went to Hogwarts when he turned 11 and he met Sirius Black a boy from a rich dark family who wanted to escape his family's ideals, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He became friends with the 3 being closest to Sirius. They were all in Gryffindor and they shared a dorm. **

**He instantly liked Lily since the first year and spent half his days at Hogwarts trying to impress her but failing miserably. When he was in his second year, he joined the quidditch team as a chaser, a position he held till he finished school. He and Sirius also discovered Remus was a werewolf in their second year and they began looking for ways to help him eventually discovering and training to be animagus which they achieved in their 5****th**** year. James was a stag, Sirius a dog and Peter a rat which Amy thought was fitting. **

**She also realized (ok she already knew that) that her dad was a master prankster and the gang called themselves the marauders her dad being Prongs, Sirius being Padfoot, Remus being Moony and Peter being Wormtail.**

**Amy had a good laugh at the amazing pranks they pulled and the detentions they had. Her father also hated someone named Severus Snape whom he called Snivellous because Severus was best friends with Lily the girl James liked and he was glad when they had a fall out in their 5****th**** year. **

**Her dad was angry however with Sirius when he pulled a nasty prank on Severus that almost had him killed had he not found out in time. Amy wondered what the prank was. She read a lot about her dad and his responsibilities and how he felt about being popular and all. **

**Despite the arrogance, he was quite emotional in private. He was ecstatic when Lily finally agreed to go out with him in their 7****th**** year in which he was head boy and she was head girl. They married soon after school and she was born 2 years later. She read about a prophecy made that made her parents go into hiding under a secret keeper. She now knew what that prophecy was**.

Her mum was quite different.

**Lily Marie Evans was born with a sister Petunia. Their family was middle class and she had a normal childhood. She was close to Petunia as they grew up. She met Severus Snape when she was 9 and he told her about the magic world. The 2 became close friends though Petunia didn't like him that much. **

**When they got to Hogwarts, Lily was sorted into Gryffindor thought the hat wanted to place her in Ravenclaw and Severus was placed in Slytherin. She became very close friends with Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon and Mary. **

**Despite the house animosities, the she and Snape remained friends and Lily hated it when James and his group of friends bullied and pranked Severus. **

**Lily and Petunia grew apart. Petunia had wanted to come to Hogwarts too but couldn't and she turned jealous and hateful and that hurt Lily so much. She didn't like James at all and often called him an arrogant toe rag and refused to go out with him. **

**When Severus called her a mudblood after a vicious prank by James, she was so hurt. Amy had inkling that her mum might have liked Snape as more than a friend before he called her that. **

**Lily refused to speak to him again and then when Severus joined the death eaters, that further separated them. **

**She discovered Remus' lycanthropy in their third year and kept it a secret. She didn't like James and Sirius but tolerated Peter. **

**Her mum finally went out with James in their 7****th**** year saying he had matured greatly and was no longer a prick. Her mum really loved her dad and she was so smitten with him.**

The photo albums showed her parents as they grew up, their times at school, their different friends, the time they dated, their outings till they married and had her. It was basically pictures of their life story and Amy felt tears coming to her eyes.

Her parents had loved her and they loved each other and they were taken away too soon because of some mad man and a prophecy she didn't know about. She wished they were here with her.

She had her friends and now her godfather and uncle but she couldn't help wonder what it would be like if they were alive. Would she have siblings? Would she have had a different life?

She didn't want to dwell on it because she knew if her parents had been alive, Neville would be the one with the weight of getting rid of Voldemort and she didn't think Neville would have been strong enough for this.

She also read the marauder prank books and how they became animagus which made her want to be one. She would ask Sirius to teach her and she was going to reincarnate some of those pranks. She also found a letter addressed to Snape.

**xxx**

"Sirius, what prank did you pull on Severus Snape that made dad angry?" asked Amy.

Sirius was silent for a while before he sighed. "It was stupid. I was young and foolish and didn't consider the consequences at that time."

"What does that mean? What did you do?"

"You know how Remus is a werewolf?"

Amy nodded. "Yes."

"Well, you also read how we became animagus to help him and helped us create the marauder map?"

Amy nodded. "Well, Severus began to track us wanting to catch us and report us if he caught us doing bad. He wanted a one over us." Sirius sighed. "I then planned something foolish. It was the full moon and Remus had changed. I… I told Severus how to get to where Remus was. I figured if he looked, he would get scared and leave us alone. He did. Your dad managed to stop him before he was harmed but he saw Remus."

"Oh no."

"Yes. It was so foolish. James was so mad at me. I had broken a promise. I had exposed Remus and to Snape of all the people. He could have easily told everyone and Remus would be expelled or worse, he could have been bitten or killed. I have never seen James that mad before. When Remus found out he was mad too. It was a bad time. Severus hates me and your father for this."

"Why does he hate my father when he saved him?"

"Because he now owes him a life debt. He owes his enemy a life debt." Amy nodded understandingly.

"Um, Sirius…"

"Yes?" asked Sirius looking at the young girl. She looked so much like Lily and acted so much like both of them. He missed his friends though he was glad they had portraits. Sirius was already planning on placing a blank portrait so they could move between Grimmauld place and Potter manor.

"Um, can you teach me to be animagus?"

Sirius sighed and then said, "I knew you were going to ask me that. This is really hard Amy and I know we took a lot of time because we had to find the material our self which was restricted but it is still very hard."

"I know but it can help me with Voldemort." Sirius looked thoughtful then he agreed and Amy was so excited. She couldn't wait. She wanted to be able to change into an animal. It was so cool.

"I will teach you and I know you will teach your friends but be careful. It is dangerous and has no room for errors."

Amy grinned. She was going to be an animagus.

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. horcrux and animagus

**Chapter 2**

The next days were so much fun for Amy. She really enjoyed being with Sirius and Remus. Sirius too was trying to make up for the time he wasn't there and he took her out to the amusement park, the zoo and for the first time Amy felt what it felt to be a family.

**ANIMAGUS TRAINING**

Sirius and Remus sat down with her and began explaining the steps to her. The steps were rigorous.

First you had to clear your brain and that meant constant meditation until your mind is bare which was easy since she had learnt meditation.

Then a complicated spell is cast placing you in a trance for 30 minutes as one searched for their inner animal. The animal would appear to your mind that fits your characteristics. It took a lot of tries to be able to find your inner animal and to some even months.

If you don't find an animal, there was a very complex spell rarely cast to try and force the inner animal to reveal itself. It was highly dangerous and rarely used. One would rather not have a form that try and cast it.

After discovering the animal, came the brewing of the very complicated potion. One mistake and the whole thing could go seriously wrong.

There was another spell cast before taking the potion allowing you to transform for the first time. After that, it is sheer willpower and magical strength that will enable one to transform at will. It took some years even to eventually be able to transform at will. Her dad and his friends took 2 years to be able to do that.

**MEETING ANDY, TED AND DORA TONKS 28 JUNE **

"Amy, there are some people coming over that I would like you to meet."

Amy looked curious. "Oh, ok." said Amy.

Before dinner, the floo network buzzed signaling someone getting through. Amy saw a man come out of the floo and then a woman and a youngER woman.

The man had brown hair and blue eyes and he was dressed in a muggle suit. The woman was really pretty with dark hair, light brown eyes and pale skin. The girl was what caught her eye because she had bubblegum pink hair. She was about 5'5 tall with a heart shaped face and almond shaped eyes.

"Wotcher Amy, Sirius, Remus…" said the girl.

Amy smiled and she said "Hi." The girl walked and then tripped on her shoes and Amy stifled a giggle as the girl cursed and her mother said, "Language Dora."

"Ok, Amy, this is my cousin Andromeda, her husband Teddy and their daughter Nymphadora…"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!' said the girl her hair turning into red. Amy was wide eyed at that. "Call me Tonks or Dora…" said Dora.

"This is my god daughter Amy Potter."

They sat down and had dinner and Amy really liked them. She discovered Dora was a metamoph and she could change her looks at will. Amy thought it was really cool. She had been in her 7th year when Amy started at Hogwarts. She was now in her 3rd and final year training to be an Auror.

Andromeda was sisters with Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy Draco's mother which made her and Draco cousins. "I pity you." said Amy sympathetically.

Sirius who was now the head of Black house was reinstating Andy back on the Black family tree and Bella was cancelled out. Sirius was planning on seizing Bellatrix's vaults and it was in motion.

Amy sat with Remus and Tonks talking. "You are engaged?" said Amy looking at Tonks' hand which had a ring on it.

Tonks got a love sick look as she looked at it. "Yeah. Charlie and I decided to wait until we finish school."

"What is he doing?" asked Remus.

"He is studying dragons and I am still training to be an Auror."

"Is this Charlie, Charlie Weasley?" asked Amy.

"You know him?" asked Tonks surprised.

"I do! Jen is my best friends and he is her brother. I haven't actually met him yet."

"Of course. Yep he is the one …" said Tonks dreamily. She had it bad.

(**I am sorry to all Remus/Tonks fans. This is a Charlie/Tonks**)

**14****TH**** BIRTHDAY 31 JULY**

Amy's birthday was the best ever! She spent the day with her friends Hermione and her parents, the Tonks and the Weasley. They went on a fun day out and then there was a party in the evening with a lot of food prepared by Mrs. Weasley and cake and lots of presents at Golden Dragon restaurant in Diagon Alley. Some of her classmates she was close to were invited as a surprise too like Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Dean. Ginny brought Luna and Fay. It was truly awesome.

**THE DREAM 4 AUGUST**

Amy lay flat on her back, breathing hard as though she had been running her hands on her scar. She had awoken from a vivid dream of an old man, Peter and a creature she couldn't even explain with a wand and the creature had murdered the old man with a jet green light.

The old scar on her forehead, which was shaped like a bolt of lightning, was burning beneath her fingers as though someone had just pressed a white-hot wire to her skin.

She sat up, one hand still on her scar. Amy ran her fingers over the scar again. It was still painful. She turned on the bedside light beside her, scrambled out of bed, crossed the room and stood in front of the mirror.

A slim petite girl of fourteen looked back at her, her bright green eyes puzzled under her wavy black hair. She examined the lightning-bolt scar of her reflection more closely. It looked normal, but it was still stinging.

Amy remembered her dream... There had been a snake on a hearth rug . . . a small man called Peter, nicknamed Wormtail . . . and a cold, high voice . . . the voice of Lord Voldemort.

Amy felt as though an ice cube had slipped down into her stomach at the very thought. . . . She closed her eyes tightly and tried to remember what Voldemort had looked like, but it was impossible. . . . All Amy knew was that at the moment when Voldemort's chair had swung around, and she, Amy, had seen what was sitting in it, she had felt a spasm of horror, which had awoken her . . . or had that been the pain in her scar? And who had the old man been?

Amy put her face into her hands, blocking out her bedroom, trying to hold on to the picture of that dimly lit room, but it was like trying to keep water in her cupped hands; the details were now trickling away as fast as she tried to hold on to them. . . .

Voldemort and Wormtail had been talking about someone they had killed, though Amy could not remember the name . . . and they had been plotting to kill someone else . . . _her_!

That wasn't a surprise to her. What alarmed her was this dream seemed real. It had to be. She had never had one like that before. She went back to her bed but she knew he wouldn't sleep now. Kira woke as if sensing her emotions and flew to her bed.

"Hey Kira. I had a weird dream. It seemed so real you know…" said Amy gently stroking the owl. She was comforted by her owl's presence.

She sat there in thought till it was time for her to take a bath. She got dressed in a blue denim skirt and pink top. She went down for breakfast.

"Morning Remus." said Amy hugging him and going for a box of cereal.

"Hello. Had a good night?" "I guess." Remus looked at her. "Did you sleep?"

"Not much. I had a weird dream."

"Can you tell me about it?" asked Remus.

"Where is Sirius? I want to tell you both."

"He should be coming…now…"

"Hey pup!" said Sirius coming in and hugging her and kissing her forehead. It was so maternal that Amy knew it would take time to get used to it.

"Amy had a weird dream." said Remus piling some toast and eggs on Sirius' plate.

"Really? What was it about?"

Amy told them about it.

"I think your dream is real." said Sirius. Both men were pale. "You say he looked like a hideous baby?"

"Yes and he killed a man named Frank. He was with Peter who seems to be taking care of him and they killed a Bertha Jorkins."

"Bertha went missing a while ago. She went on holiday and was never seen again. I think you should tell Dumbledore about the dream."

"But how did I manage to do that? It's like I was there watching the whole thing."

"Out of body experience? I don't know. We have to tell Dumbledore." sirius said. He went to the phone and called the headmaster who allowed them direct floo.

Sirius, Remus and Amy went to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was worried as well when he heard the dream. It seemed real to him. He told her to strengthen her occlumency shield before going to bed.

(**Amy is not a hucrox. She killing Voldemort provided a connection between them but she didn't have his soul in her**)

**4****TH**** HORCRUX THE HUFFLEPUFF CUP 10 AUGUST**

Sirius succeeded in claiming Bellatrix Lestrange's vault as both her and her husband violated the marriage terms and as head of Black House, Sirius had the right.

He decided to refrain from taking action against Malfoy yet…

When he viewed the fortune, he came across the cursed cup and the goblins informed him it was a horcrux.

Dumbledore was called and Amy had to go too to destroy it. Sirius and Remus protested at first then she told them she had to do it and she had already done it before. They eventually relented.

Amy was happy they had found another one. "I can't believe he made more than one of those." said Sirius disgusted.

"Yes."

"I found 2 of them with Blacks. That shows what type of family I am from." said Sirius disgusted and Amy hugged him.

"You could never be like them and now is your chance to make it right." said Amy and Sirius nodded hugging her.

**AMY'S ANIMAGUS FORM 16 AUGUST **

Amy began meditation and because of her occlumency lessons, it was simple. She began to learn the spell and when she felt she could do it and she knew her mind was absolutely clear, she cast the spell.

After 4 nights searching for her form, she found it! She was so excited. She saw a sleek black cat. A leopardess that was midnight black with green eyes.

"Sirius, I did it! I found my form!" said Amy excitedly.

"You have already found it?" said Sirius surprised.

"Yes! I did… the first step was kind of easy because I have practiced occlumency so it was quite easy."

"Of course that does speed up the process. I am so proud of you." said Sirius. He knew she could do it. She was a very powerful witch, a telekinetic and already on her way to wand less magic.

"So what are you?"

"A panther. A black leopard to be specific! It's amazing." Sirius watched the excited girl talking a mile a minute at what she could do with it.

"A panther? Amazing… You know your mother was a cat animagus too." "Really?"

"Yes. She was a tiger though."

"Wow." Amy said happy she had something else in common with her mum. She was so excited.

"So how do I turn?" Amy asked suddenly.

"I made the potion. You will need to add your DNA in the form of hair, blood tears whatever and then drink it."

Amy soon popped to Potter manor and told her parents the good news. They were so proud of her.

**Thank you for reading. World cup and Cedric next chapter.**


	3. world cup

**Chapter 3**

Amy stumbled out of the Weasley fireplace and looked around the room. She had come here the day before the World cup since Sirius had to go there early to prepare their accommodation.

She saw that Jen, Hermione, Fred and George were sitting at the scrubbed wooden table with two red-haired people Amy had never seen before, though she knew immediately who they must be: Bill and Charlie, the two eldest Weasley brothers. She had seen enough pictures to recognize them.

"Are you ok?" asked Jen after giving her a hug.

"Yeah. I hate floo…" she grumbled making Fred and Gorge laugh.

Amy was then hugged by Hermione her other best friend and she grinned hugging her back. "Good to see you too Hermione." said Amy.

"How're you doing, Amy?" said the nearer of the two elder boys, grinning at her and holding out a large hand, which Amy shook, feeling calluses and blisters under his fingers. This was Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania and Tonks' fiancé.

Charlie was built like the twins, shorter and stockier than Percy and Bill, who were both long and lanky. He had a short red hair, warm brown eyes, broad, good-natured face, which was weather beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscular, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it and he had a solid 5'8 frame. He was cool and attractive.

Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook her hand. Bill came as something of a surprise. Amy knew that he worked for the wizarding bank, Gringotts, and that Bill had been Head Boy at Hogwarts; she had seen pictures of him but they didn't do him justice. Bill was — there was no other word for it — hot. She blushed at the thought. He was tall and solid, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it. Bill's clothes would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, except that Amy recognized his boots to be made, not of leather, but of dragon hide.

Amy blushed and stammered a hi at him. He was just so amazing.

Just a few minutes after, Amy found out about the Weasley Wizard Wheezies that Fred and Gorge made.

She found out the hard way when she picked up a brightly colored sweet and she ate it. Her tongue started to swell and she panicked tears filling her eyes not knowing what was going on. She was alone and couldn't scream and the tongue kept growing.

When Jen and Hermione found her, she called out, "Fred! Gorge! Come here now!"

Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley was upstairs and as soon as she saw what was happening, she began screaming at the twins.

"Mum, we can reverse this. You are scaring her." Fred said and Mrs. Weasley quieted seeing the panicked look on Amy's face.

"It's ok Amy. It's one of Fred and Gorge's joke sweets."

They reversed it but the twins were in real trouble. "They have been making these amazing joke stuff. They want to start a joke shop but mum won't hear anything about it. They didn't do so well on their owls. Fred got an O in Charms and 2 EE in Potions and Transfigurations. Gorge got 3 Os in Charms, Potions and D.A.D.A. The rest they failed with Ps and Ds. Mrs. Weasley was really mad. It didn't help when Percy aced his NEWT exams with 6O* and 1O and got a special invite to work for the ministry which he accepted." said Jen.

"Didn't Percy want to go to Merlin?" asked Hermione.

"He did but this is much bigger than Merlin. A personal invite is very rare. Mum was so proud." explained Jen and Amy understood.

The twins came and apologized to her. "It's ok. I should have known better. I just didn't have warning that's all."

That night Hermione, Jen and Amy sat in Jen's room where they were camping. After applying some privacy charms Amy said, "Guys, there is something I wanted to tell you. Sirius has been teaching me to be animagus."

"What's that?" asked Jen.

"The art of being able to transform into an animal that matches your characteristics." said Hermione in awe.

"Wow! Like McGonagall!" said Jen.

"Yep."

"Isn't it supposed to be really hard?" asked Hermione.

"It is very complicated. The spells and potions required are hard but it is worth it don't you think? Think of what we can do with that. So do you guys want to try?"

"I want to! That is amazing." said Hermione excited. She would never turn down an opportunity to learn something new! Jen nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't tell anyone about this. I wrote down the steps but I think we will still be on meditation by the time holiday ends since it's just a few days left." The 2 girls nodded excited.

"Have you found your form yet?" asked Hermione and she blushed.

"You have! What is it?" asked Jen.

"A panther. A black leopard to be exact."

"Wow! awesome! It suits you!" said Jen with a mock roar and they all laughed.

"Have you turned yet?"

"Just after taking the potion but alone no. Sirius said it will be soon." They discussed and slept really late.

xxx

Amy felt like she hadn't slept at all when Mrs. Weasley came and woke them up. "Time to go, Amy, dear," she whispered, moving away to wake Jen and Hermione and then she went to the boys room to wake them up.

"I feel like I didn't even sleep." said Jen groggily.

"Well you didn't…" said Hermione logically and Jen rolled her eyes.

They dressed in silence, too sleepy to talk, then, yawning and stretching, the 3 of them headed downstairs into the kitchen. "Hey Ginny." said Amy to the still sleepy girl.

Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets. He looked up as the girls entered and spread his arms so that they could see his clothes more clearly. He was wearing what appeared to be a golfing sweater and a very old pair of jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt.

"What d'you think?" he asked anxiously. "We're supposed to go incognito — do I look like a Muggle, Amy?"

Amy looked at Hermione and they stifled a giggle. "Yeah," said Amy, smiling, "very good."

At that moment Fred and Gorge came in. "Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" said George, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" said Mrs. Weasley, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

"So they're still in bed?" said Fred grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Jen asked grumbling.

"We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley.

"Walk?" said Hermione in surprise.

"What, are we walking to the World Cup?" asked Jen aghast.

"I thought we were using a portkey." said Amy.

"Of course," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We only need to walk a short way to the portkey…"

As they were leaving, Mrs Weasley found and confisticated Fred and Gorge's Wizarding Wheezeys much to the boys ire. Objects flew from Frd and Gorge from some unimaginable places and Mrs. Weasley made sure to destroy them.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.

"Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs. Weasley, "and _behave yourselves,_" she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer. "I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley, as he, Amy, Jen, Hermione, Ginny set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.

It was chilly and the moon was still out. Amy was wearing a grey sweater, tight blue jeans and boots and a hat which Jen said made her look even smaller. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer.

"So how _does _everyone get there without all the Muggles noticing?" Amy asked.

"It's been a massive organizational problem," sighed Mr. Weasley. "The trouble is, about a hundred thousand wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all. There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or platform nine and three-quarters. So we had to find a nice deserted moor, and set up as many anti- Muggle precautions as possible. The whole Ministry's been working on it for months. First, of course, we have to stagger the arrivals. People with cheaper tickets have to arrive two weeks beforehand. A limited number use Muggle transport, but we can't have too many clogging up their buses and trains — remember, wizards are coming from all over the world. Some Apparate, of course, but we have to set up safe points for them to appear, well away from Muggles. I believe there's a handy wood they're using as the Apparition point. For those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys. They're objects that are used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time. You can do large groups at a time if you need to. There have been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up at the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed."

Mr. Weasley pointed ahead of them, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. They trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue.

Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch. They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tuffets of grass.

"Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time — we've got ten minutes. . . ."

"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big. . . . Come on . . ."

They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air. "Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop. "Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed. Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts. Amy blushed as she looked at the handsome boy with brown hair and steely grey eyes and that fit frame. she blushed when she realized she had been staring. She saw Jen grinning at her and knew she had been caught staring.

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all and smiling at her making her blush deeper and Jen, Hermione and Ginny stifled giggles at her expense. Everybody said hi back.

Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory began to tlak then Mr Diggory turned to her like all people did when they discovered who she was. Amy blushed again when Mr. Diggory said Cedric had told him a lot about her. she was satisfied when she saw Cedric wearing a faint blush… Cool. Soon it was time to go.

Mr. Weasley looked around at her and Hermione. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do —"

With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, the nine of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory. They all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop. Nobody spoke. "Three . . ." muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, "two . . . one . . ."

It happened immediately: Amy felt as though a hook just behind her navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Her feet left the ground; she could feel Jen and Hermione on either side of her, their shoulders banging into his; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; her forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling her magnetically onward and then she fell down on her back.

"Are you ok?" said Cedric with his hand held out.

Amy took it turning red with embarrassment. "Yeah." said Amy gratefully.

They said good bye to the Diggorys since their tent was not close to theirs and they went to the man checking them in. He was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Amy knew at a glance that this was the only real Muggle for several acres. He helped them and after revealing some magical things, he was obliviated.

"A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said placidly to Mr. Weasley. "And your change."

"Thanks very much," said Mr. Weasley.

They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bell pulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that Amy could hardly be surprised that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

"Always the same," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."

They had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and here was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read weezly.

Next there was a tent named Black and Amy smiled when she saw, "Sirius!" she said and she ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey pup. How was the journey?"

"We used a portkey and it was so uncomfortable. Where is Remus?"

"Inside. He is feeling pitchy."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Of course.

They decided the girls would sleep in the Black tent and the boys in the Weasley tent. Amy, Jen, Hermione and Ginny placed their stuff inside and they went to the Weasley tent.

"We'll need water. . . ."

"There's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us," said Jen looking around the boys tent. "It's on the other side of the field."

"Well, why don't you, Amy, Hermione and Ginny go and get us some water then" — Mr. Weasley handed over the kettle and a couple of saucepans — "and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire?"

Amy, Jen, Hermione and Ginny set off across the campsite with the kettle and saucepans. Now, with the sun newly risen and the mist lifting, they could see the city of tents that stretched in every direction. They made their way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around. Their fellow campers were starting to wake up.

Amy was in awe as she looked at the tents of the witches and wizards with some from out of England like the Salem Witches.

Then they walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so that it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. Grinning faces could be seen under those that had their flaps open.

Then, from behind them, they heard their names. "Amy! Hermione! Jen! Ginny!"

It was Seamus Finnigan, their fellow Gryffindor fourth year. He was sitting in front of his own shamrock-covered tent, with a sandy-haired woman who had to be his mother, and his best friend, Dean Thomas, also of Gryffindor.

"Like the decorations?" said Seamus, grinning. "The Ministry's not too happy."

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?" said Mrs. Finnigan. "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over _their _tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" she added, eyeing the 4 of them beadily. When they had assured her that they were indeed supporting Ireland, they set off again.

"I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents?" said Hermione.

"Let's go and have a look," said Amy, pointing to a large patch of tents upheld, where the Bulgarian flag — white, green, and red — was fluttering in the breeze.

The tents here had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a poster of a handsome face with heavy black eyebrows (**I know he is said not to be handsome but I want him to be like the one in the movies**).

The picture was, of course, moving, but all it did was smile and wave.

"Krum," said Amy quietly.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!" said Ginny.

"He is cute," said Jen, looking around at the many Krum smiling at them.

"He is cute?" said Amy looking at Jen and Jen blushed making the girls giggle.

"They grow up so fast." teased Amy and Jen pushed at her, her face red.

"He is unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just 17. His moves are amazing." said Amy excited.

"I still think you can beat him." said Jen to Amy making her blush…

After getting the water, they made their way much slower to the tents meeting some of their friends like Susan Bones a hufflepuff with her friend Hannah, Luna Lovegood, Oliver Wood who had been Amy's captain and was now with puddlemere United, a 5th year Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang, Collin Creevey and Ginny's crush Joshua Corbin a 3rd year Ravenclaw.

Hermione had to take the matches from Mr Weasley since they found him still trying to light the fire. With the fire going, they began cooking breakfast.

Their tent seemed to be pitched right alongside a kind of thoroughfare to the field, and Ministry members kept hurrying up and down it, greeting Mr. Weasley cordially as they passed. Mr. Weasley kept up a running commentary, mainly for Amy's and Hermione's benefit; his own children knew too much about the Ministry to be greatly interested.

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes — green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria — which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

Amy, Jen, Hermione and Ginny went to look things over and buy some new stuff. Amy bought models of Krum for herself, Jen and Ginny. Hermione didn't want it. she also bought her friends omniculors, irish flags and t-shirts and caps.

**THE GAME**

Amy met with Sirius and Remus who was feeling much better and she and the Weasley went to the stadiums.

She was wearing the Irish t-shirt and had the flag. She, Fred, Gorge and Hermione were supporting Ireland with Jen and the others routing for Bulgaria.

They had got the very top private expensive seats. Amy and the others sat down, some snacks around them talking and having fun.

Malfoy and his parents came and tried to insult them but they shut up when Amy wouldn't raise to the bait. It was the first time Amy saw Draco's moher Narcissa. She had long blonde hair (a surprise) styled perfectly, blue eyes, pale skin and was really beautiful if only she stopped acting like there was something smelly under her nose.

Amy managed to get a photo of Draco doing a weird dance when the Irish mascots the veela (very beautiful women who enticed men like sirens) were dancing and immediately uploaded to her profile and by the time the game was over, there were dozens of comments. Malfoy will not be happy at all.

Jen tried to collect leprechaun gold (Bulgarian mascots were leprechaun) when Hermione said, "It disappears after a day Jen." and she sulked.

The game was very exciting. Amy had never seen such a fast game ever with their firebolts zooming all over. The Irish team chasers were out of the world and they won the match though Viktor Krum caught the Snitch.

**DEATH EATERS**

Amy and the others were celebrating chatting about the highlight of the game when Sirius and Mr. Weasley came in and said, "You have to leave. Now."

"What? What is going on?"

"You need to go to the portkey. Now." said Sirius.

"What is happening?" asked Amy scared looking at Sirius.

"Death eaters." said Sirius.

"We can't go out there. We could get lost. Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Percy, Remus and you guys can apparate. It's quicker that way." suggested Amy.

"Good idea Amy. Ok, everyone hold on to someone who can apparated. We are going to the Burrow."

They paired off and they were apparated away. (**Always wondered why they put the kids in danger when they could have easily apparated out then returned to take care of the mischief makers**)

"Is everyone here?" asked Remus. They nodded and the adults popped out.

There was silence with Mrs. Weasley making them some hot cocoa. They were all so nervous wondering what was happening and who it was that was attacking.

The adults returned couple hours later. it turns out there were masked men attacking muggles and muggle borns. It also happened someone cast the dark mark in the air instilling fear. The person who had cast the dark mark was not found but the wand that cast it was found with a house elf named Winky who belonged to Mr. Crouch. Winky had been sacked there and then.

Hermione was aghast. "She couldn't have cast it could she?"

"No. I heard the caster. It was a man's voice." said Bill.

"What does it mean?"

"We are still investigating." said Mr. Weasley.

Amy couldn't sleep wondering what was going on.

DIAGON ALLEY AND DRESS SHOPPING 27 AUGUST

The Hogwarts book lists had arrived when they were at the Quidditch match. Amy was surprised when she saw she needed formal clothes dress robes…

"What do we need them for?"

"A ball perhaps." said Mrs. Weasley but Amy could see she was hiding something. Even Bill or Charlie wouldn't say and Percy made it certain to let them know he knew something he wouldn't tell.

They decided to go shopping for the dresses. "This is going to be so awesome. It's just going to be like the girls day out I always read about." said Amy. She was sitting with Jen, Hermione and Ginny. The girls were all excited.

"Yeah. We are going to be trying out a lot of clothes." said Jen.

"So what kind of dress would you like?" asked Amy lying on her stomach.

"Hmm, maybe green or blue but short and cute!" said Jen and they giggled.

"I want anything nice." said Hermione

"Come on Hermione. Be more specific!" said Jen and Hemrione just shrugged. She wasn't into fashion at all.

"What about you Ginny?"

"I am not a fourth year." said Ginny sadly. She really wanted to go.

"But dress robes were on your list too. You can get asked by an older boy… You are really pretty and I am sure you will find a date."

At that Ginny turned red but looked pleased too.

"Have someone in mind little sis?" teased Jen and the younger girl went redder and threw a pillow at Jen as the 4 erupted in giggles. They began to talk about boys.

"Cedric… He is so cute don't you think Amy…" said Ginny and Amy turned red causing the 3 girls to erupt into giggles as Amy tried to glare at them.

The next day, Amy, Jen, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Gorge and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to Diagon Alley. "Let's go get some dresses."

The 4 girls went to tell Mrs. Weasley they were going to look around.

Mrs. Weasley made to get some money from her bag and Amy said, "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. I will pay for theirs." Mrs. Weasley made to protest… "Please, you have done a whole lot for me and they are my friends. Let me do this."

Mrs. Weasley hugged her and they were on their way.

The 4 girls had so much fun trying out dresses, jeans, skirts and modeling for each other and taking pictures.

Eventually Amy got a beautiful green dress which was a perfect match to her eyes and nice silver stilettos, Hermione got a periwinkle long blue dress, Jen got a deep blue knee length dress (she said long dresses made her look taller than her 5'8 frame) and Ginny was pink and light green and a little modest but very nice on her.

Satisfied, the girls went and joined the others and they eventually went home.

Holidays were coming to an end and Amy spent her time with her uncles or the Weasleys playing quidditch and just hanging out.

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. train ride, tournaments and first day

**Chapter 4**

Amaryllis Lily Potter was a really pretty girl with thick silky waist length wavy jet black hair with side bangs hiding her legendary lightning shaped scar, a heart shaped face, almond shaped emerald green eyes, smooth flawless skin with olive undertone (from her dad' side) and a slim petite body. She was dressed in a red and blue ¾ sleeve checkered shirt, blue straight jeans and sneakers was sitting with her best friends Jennifer Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Jennifer Weasley is a 14 year old girl with long straight flaming read hair, blue eyes, pale skin which was very freckled and a tall gangly 5'8 frame. She was clad in blue jeans, a green top, cream jacket and sneakers.

Hermione Granger was a nearly 15 year old girl with shoulder blade length bushy brown hair, large soft brown eyes, smooth fair skin and a slim average height. She was dressed in blue jeans, a white golf shirt and buttoned cashmere jersey.

"So have you guys started meditation yet?" asked Amy.

"Yeah. It is kind of hard in our house with all the noise. Even if I cast a silencing spell, Fred and Gorge always find a way to disturb." said Jen making an exasperated look at the thought of her handful brothers.

"I have started." Said Hermione but she wasn't ready yet to cast the spell.

Ginny had somehow found out what they were planning (Jen suspected Ginny spied on them) and had begged to be allowed too. They had told her not to tell anyone about it and she promised so they agreed to do it with her.

Amy was still trying to fully transform. So far she had succeeded one time to have a paw, a face full of fur all the time Sirius and Lupin would laugh at her and take a picture. They said she was getting close though and that she was the fastest ever.

They stopped talking when Neville came an joined them. Neville was a chubby boy with brown hair and brown eyes. They began talking about the quidditch match. Neville hadn't gone but he had seen the match on TV though it wasn't the same as being there.

When they got to Hogwarts, they had the opening feast. Amy was really glad to be back at school though she already missed Sirius and Remus. She wished Remus was still teaching.

Then they were introduced to their new defense against the dark Arts teacher. There was one word to describe him…scary. His face was heavily scarred and he was missing an eye with a fake large swiveling creepy eye, he walked with a cane and had a flask on his leg. His name was mad eye Moody, a former Auror and hit wizard.

Then they were told the reason they had needed dress robes.. There was going to be the tri-wizard tournament.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion.

At every House table, Amy could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

Dumbledore then announced only 17 year olds and above had to compete. There were many groans and protests but nothing could be done.

Amy went to bed and lwy thinking. With her luck she was going to end up in that tornament.

Xxx

The next day classes began. They learned of bubotub pus in Herbology. It was disgusting, thick yellowish green liquid which smelled strongly of petrol. It however could heal acne and pimples. Amy sighed. At 14, girls were starting to develop into women and with that came pimples. So far she had none and so did Hermione and Jen and she hoped she wouldn't have them. she knew of Eloise Midgen who was covered in them and Millicent Bullstrode.

In Hagrid's class, they learned about Blast-Ended Skrewts. When seeing them, Amy wished she hadn't signed up for Care for Magical Creatures. The skrewts looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads.

There were about a hundred of them ineach crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small _phut, _it would be propelled forward several inches.

Of course Malfoy was a jerk talking Hagrid down but Amy couldn't help agree with him on one thing (the horror…agreeing with Malfoy on something!), what was the purpose of these skrewts? Why raise them? Even Hagrid couldn't answer that!

After the lesson, something happened to make her day…no her week. they passed Malfoy who was holding the prophet. In it was a story involving Mr. Weasley. Amy was miffed they missed that his name was Arthur and not Arnold! Seriously?

Then Malfoy began insulting her and Jen.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paperover and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house — if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Jen was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at her. "Get lost Malfoy." Said Amy her green eyes flashing in anger.. "C'mon, Jen. . . He is not worth it."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is her mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know, Malfoy…" said Amy in a deadly voice. "I would suggest you shut up. You know who my godfather is do you? Yes. Head of House Black. You would want to shut that trap you call a mouth before things get messy for your father." She then walked up into Malfoy's personal space. "Play nice Draco…" said Amy and she turned.

Malfoy looked red in the face then Bang.

Amy felt something white-hot graze the side of her face. Before she could tetaliate, there was another bang. "OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" It was mad eye moody and then he did something that made her day. he turned Malfoy into a ferret…how fitting. Professor McGonagall who was passing saw it and was really mad showing off her Scottish temper but Amy thought it was awesome. Since then, Malfoy's new nickname was ferret.

**SNAPE**

Potions lesson was the same as always with the sully professor making the lives of Gryffindors a living hell. Amy couldn't believe her mother had been friends with this man.

"Wait for me outside." said Amy and she went back to the dungeons leaving her friends puzzled. They all knew there was bad blood between her and Snape so why would she voluntarily go in there?

Amy found Snape sitting on his desk and he snarled at her as usual. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and she said, "I was recently given a trunk belonging to my parents. This was left for you." she placed the letter addressed to him on the desk in front of Snape.

"Good day professor." she said and she left but not before she saw him reach for it with shaking hands. He had recognized Lily's handwriting. He knew it was her.

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. unforgivable curses

Chapter 5

Amy found Hermione reading (not a strange thing at all). "What you reading?"

"About the tri-wizard tournament. Its fascinating but really crazy. There are all sorts of tasks in there. Battling sphinxes, dragons…its really scary."

"Can I read after you are done?"

"Sure."

**UNFORGIVABLES 4 SEPTEMBER**

They hurried into four chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, took out their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-_ _Protection, _and waited, unusually quiet. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "Those books. You won't need them."

They returned the books to their bags, Jen looking excited. Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared they present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" There was a general murmur of assent. "But you're behind — very behind — on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark —"

"So — straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

"So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Amy's, Jen's and Hermione's. Professor Dumbledore had told her about the 3 unforgivable curses during their private lessons.

Moody pointed at Jen, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"My dad told me about one. . . . Is it called the Imperius Curse" said Jen nervously.

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "You are a Weasley I believe. Your father _would _know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar.

Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Imperio_!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. Everyone was laughing — everyone except Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats . . .Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Amy knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful.

"Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Amy raised her hand as well as Hermione and to her surprise, Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology, which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring. "Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one — the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes. "Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "_Engorgio_!" The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "_Crucio_!" At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Amy was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. It was gutwrenching and Amy couldn't look anymore.

Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently — "Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly. Amy looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Amy, following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. "_Reducio,_" Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too. "Right . . . anyone know any others?"

Amy raised her hand shakily and so did Hermione. Moody trailed his eyes on her and said, "Yes Potter?"

Amy swallowed and said shakily, "Avada Kedavra." Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Jen and Hermione.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. _Avada Kedavra _. . . the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Amy felt a sudden thrill of foreboding. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Moody roared. There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air — instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries;

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and she's sitting right in front of me."

Amy felt her face redden as Moody's eyes (both of them) looked into her own. She could feel everyone else looking around at her too.

Amy stared at the blank blackboard as though fascinated by it, but not really seeing it at all. . . . So that was how her parents had died . . . exactly like that spider. Had they been unblemished and unmarked too? Had they simply seen the flash of green light and heard the rush of speeding death, before life was wiped from their bodies?

Amy had been picturing her parents' deaths over and over again for three years now, ever since she'd found out they had been murdered, ever since she'd found out what had happened that night: Wormtail had betrayed her parents' whereabouts to Voldemort, who had come to find them at their cottage. How Voldemort had killed Amy's father first. How James Potter had tried to hold him off, while he shouted at his wife to take Amy and run . . . Voldemort had advanced on Lily Potter, told her to move aside so that he could kill Amy . . . how she had begged him to kill her instead, refused to stop shielding her daughter . . . and so Voldemort had murdered her too, before turning his wand on Amy. . . .

Moody was speaking again, from a great distance, it seemed to Amy. With a massive effort, she pulled herself back to the present and listened to what Moody was saying.

"Avada Kedavra'sa curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it — you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? _Because_ _you've got to know. _You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

"Now . . . those three curses — Avada Kedavra_, _Imperius, and Cruciatus — are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing vigilance_. Get out your quills . . . copy this down. . . ."

**xxx**

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang — but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth.

Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices — "Did you see it twitch?" "— and when he killed it — just like that!"

They were talking about the lesson, Amy thought, as though it had been some sort of spectacular show, but she hadn't found it very entertaining — and nor, it seemed, had Hermione. Jen though….

"Hurry up," said Hermione tensely to Amy and Jen. As they walked Hermione said, "Guys, Neville."

Neville was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse.

"Neville?" Amy said gently. Neville looked around.

"Oh hello," he said, his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm — I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you all right?" said Amy.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner — I mean lesson — what's for eating?"

Jen gave Amy a startled look. "Neville, what — ?"

But the Moody came along to Neville and talked him into going to his office. Moody then turned his magical eye upon Amy. "You all right, are you, Potter?"

"Yes," said Amy, almost defiantly. Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Amy.

Then he said, "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, _but you've got to know. _No point pretending . . . well . . . come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you."

"What was that about?" said Jen, watching Neville and Moody turn the corner.

"I don't know," said Hermione, looking pensive.

"Some lesson, though, huh?" said Jen to Amy as they set off for the Great Hall. "Fred and George were right? Moody really knows his stuff, doesn't he? When he did _Avada_ _Kedavra, _the way that spider just _died, _just snuffed it right —"

But Jen fell suddenly silent at the look on Amy's face and Amy said, "Um, I don't feel hungry. See you all later." and she left.

"Really Jennifer? You just had to say that didn't you?" said Hermione stunned by Jen's insensitiveness and Jen had a guilty look. "I…I…"

"Forget it Jen. Think before you talk next time will you?" said Hermione angrily.

**xxx**

Amy walked till she got to the transfiguration classroom. She looked inside and saw Professor McGonagall on her desk grading marks. She knocked lightly.

Minerva was ranking her papers and assignments when there was a knock. She looked up and saw Amy. Maternal instinct caused her to look her up and down. She seemed to be coming from class judging from her uniform and book bag but she could tell something was wrong.

"Come in." Amy entered and Minerva closed the door and locked it as she usually did. "Is everything ok?"

Amy usually came to her quarters at night when she had time. She rarely came to see her during the day to avoid comments on favoritism and unnecessary questions. "Not really." said Amy.

"What happened?"

"We had defense lessons today with Professor Moody. He um, he taught us the unforgivable curses."

Minerva immediately understood. "Tell me about the lesson."

"He used 3 spiders. He enlarged them and demonstrated each one of them. When I saw the green light and the way the spider just died… My parents never stood a chance did they?" Amy said sadly.

"No. Nothing can block it except love. A sacrifice on someone's part but it is still a loss as that person has to die."

Amy nodded. "I miss them. My parents. I know I have portraits but it's different. They can't hug me or go to trips with me."

"James and Lily loved you a lot Amy. They gave themselves for you. I know I or anyone else can never replace them but we are all here for you and we love you just as much." Minerva took the girl and hugged her close.

"Thank you Aunt Minerva." said Amy. Amy had began calling McGonagall Aunt her second year and with their small talks they had gotten closer.

She was feeling better. Amy went to the common room where she found Jen and Hermione. Jen came to her. "Um, I am sorry. I didn't think…"

"It's ok."

"Really?"

"Yah. Forget it." said Amy and Jen hugged her with a sigh of relief. All was ok.

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Cedric, imperious curses and SPEW

**Chapter 6**

**S.P.E.W**

Amy watched as Hermione grinned coming to sit beside them with a box. "What's in the box?" Amy asked, pointing at the box. Jen looked interestedly.

"Something I have been working on." said Hermione taking off the lid and showed them the contents. Inside were about fifty badges, all of different colors, but all bearing the same letters: S.P.E.W.

" 'Spew'?" said Jen, picking up a badge and looking at it. "What's this about?"

"Not _spew,_" said Hermione impatiently. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Never heard of it before," said Jen.

"Well, of course you haven't," said Hermione briskly, "I've only just started it."

"Yeah?" said Amy in surprise. "Why?"

"Well I got the idea after WInky. I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now. Our short-term aims are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long term aims include changing the law about non-wand use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."

"I agree with your idea Hermione but you have to know one thing. House elves no matter how unfair it may seem to you, need to work for wizards. There is a reason they are called house elves. They work in houses for wizards and they like it. we even have some at Potter manor and at Black manor." said Amy

"What?" said Hermione aghast.

"Yes. They do not look for monetary rewards like you state ir even off days. In fact with my time with the Potter elves, they hate it when they have nothing to do and they feel offended if you do things by yourself." Said Amy and Jen nodded eagerly.

"But…." Hermione started to protest.

"However…I agree on improving living conditions. Potter elves have their own sleeping area, they have uniforms with the Potter crest on it and they are happy. That is what you should focus on. on laws that govern the good living of elves. If you tey to free the elves, they themselves will be against it. do you get it?"

"I do but it just seems so sad."

"I know but that is their purpose. I shall call my head of elves Franny so you can talk to her. she can help enlighten you on the lives of elves."

Hermione nodded. that night in the den, Amy called Franny abd by the end of the night, Hermione now knew what she had to do to help elves and she changed her goals. "Thanks Amy for the help."

"Not a problem." said Amy hugging Hermione. "You might want to change the name. It does sound like spew." Said Amy and she left her to her elf rights.

xxx

The next days passed well. Malfoy had been silenced at the meantime. Each time he tried to insult Amy or anyone else for that matter, they just had to say ferret face or pretend like professor Moody was coming and he would shut up. he was resorting to just galroing at them.

Amy got the dorm and changed into black track pants, a white t-shirt and grey hoodie complete with sneakers. She was tying her hair when Jen asked, "Where you off to?"

"Going for a quick fly." said Amy.

"Thought there was no quidditch this year?" said Hermione confussed.

"Don't remind me. I just need to fly. It helps me relax." Said Amy and she took her broom. "See you guys later." said Amy and she left the dorms.

She grinned as she felt the wind on her face and the rush she always felt when she was flying. She flew around the quidditch stadium and school before she came down for a rest.

"You are a really good flier." Came a voice startling Amy. Amy turned around and saw…Cedric looking so handsome in jeans, a blue t-shirt and the school hoodie with a broom in hand too. Amy blushed.

"Thanks. You are pretty good too." said Amy and Cedric smiled. "You came for a fly too?" asked Amy.

"Yep. Was sad there wouldn't be quidditch this season. I was hoping I would finally make the team." said Cedric.

"Well there is something more entertaining. The tournament. Will you be entering?" asked Amy.

"Well, I want to. My 17th birthday will be on the 15th of October so I will be of age." Said Cedric.

"You will make a great champion." Said Amy with a blush and Cedric smiled his grey eyes on her. was that a blush on his face?

"Well, I better head back inside before Hermione starts to worry. I swear that girl is a worrywart…" said Amy fondly and Cedric grinned.

"It was good talking to you Amy. I didn't get the chance at the world cup."

"Nice to talk to you too." said Amy and she headed back inside with a smile on her face. since then the 2 began meeting for night time flying challenging each other or at times just sitting and talking. Cedric was a really great guy. He was down to earth and just nice.

He was torn between playing professional quidditch and being an Auror. She was surprised to find out he was a half blood and his mother was a muggle born and he had actually attended muggle school. His mother was a spell crafter which Amy thought was really great.

It was really great talking to him.

**AMY IS PLACED UNDER AN IMPERIOUS 14 SEPTEMBER **

Defense against the Dark Arts took a bad turn. One day Professor Moody had announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.

"But — but you said it's illegal, Professor," said Hermione ncertainly as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said — to use it against another human was —"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way — when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely — fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." He pointed one gnarled finger toward the door.

Hermione went very pink and muttered something about not meaning that she wanted to leave. Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them.

Amy watched as, one by one, her classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it.

"Potter," Moody growled, "you next."

Amy moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Amy, and said, "_Imperio_!"

It was the most wonderful feeling. Amy felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in her head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. She stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching her. And then she heard Mad-Eye Moody's voice, echoing in some distant chamber of his empty brain: _Jump onto the desk _. . . _jump_ _onto the desk. _. . .

Amy bent her knees obediently, preparing to spring. _Jump onto the desk. _. . .

Why, though? Another voice had awoken in the back of her brain. Stupid thing to do, really, said the voice.

_Jump onto the desk. _. . .

No, I don't think I will, thanks, said the other voice, a little more firmly . . . no, I don't really want to. . . .

_Jump_! _NOW_!

The next thing Amy felt was considerable pain. She had both jumped and tried to prevent herself from jumping while shouting, "I said No!" The result was that she'd smashed headlong into the desk, knocking it over, and, by the feeling in her legs, fractured both her kneecaps.

"Now, _that's _more like it!" growled Moody's voice, and suddenly, Amy felt the empty, echoing feeling in her head disappear. She remembered exactly what was happening, and the pain in her knees seemed to double.

"Look at that, you lot . . . Potter fought! She fought it, and she damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention — watch her eyes, that's where you see it — very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling _you_!"

After the class, Amy was really sore and they went to the hospital wing.

"I don't understand why we have to do this." said Jen complaining.

"You now know how it feels like don't you?" said Hermione and Jen merely grumbled.

"It is good he is teaching it to us. It's said to have been really popular in the first war. He said so." said Hermione.

"Let's hope he doesn't use the other 2 on us." said Jen and then shuddered while Hermione said, "Honestly Jennifer do you think he would use the killing curse on us?" Jen merely shrugged.

xxx

Hermione's birthday came and she was turning 15! They all gave her some presents. Amy couldn't believe Hermione was 15! No wonder she was more mature of them.

**AMY TRANSFORMS FOR THE FIRST TIME 2 OCTOBER **

Amy was meditating in the den alone when she felt herself change. Her whole body changed and she fell panicking. She was a black feline! When she realized what she had done, she was amazed and delighted.

She began to run in circles after she got the hang of moving on 4 legs that is. She felt really powerful and her senses were really heightened. She changed back exhausted but very excited.

She showed her friends her form the next day. She was jet black with leopard spots visible under the black fur and her eyes were bright green.

"You are really beautiful." cooed Hermione stroking the soft fur. Her transformation prompted her friends to be more serious working on their forms.

xxx

Amy excitedly went to Professor McGonagall's quarters. When Minerva opened the door, she saw a nearly bouncing Amy on her door. She hid a smile at the sight. "Should I be worried Miss Potter?"

"Um, maybe a little…"said Amy now worried. What if she was scolded for doing something illegal? The last thing she wanted was for Minerva to be angry or disappointed in her.

"What is it?" asked Minerva. There was something different about her.

"Please don't be mad. I wanted to surprise you. I had help though from Sirius and Remus I swear and I took all the precautions and…."

"What is it?"

Amy stopped her rambling, blushed then said, "Um, I think its best I show you." said Amy. She then turned into her panther form. It was safe to say the stoic woman nearly fainted. Her jaw dropped. Amy was a 14 year old and she was an animagus! Amy turned back to her human form.

"Professor?"

"When did you first attempt this?" asked Minerva.

"Over the holidays." said Amy and Minerva gasped. "That fast? You truly are amazing."

Amy blushed. Amy was pleased her honorary aunt was pleased with her. "Can you help me master this?"

"Of course. I am really proud of you. That is not an easy feat to accomplish. Is it safe to assume Hermione and Jennifer are attempting too?" Amy nodded. "This is dangerous. Just make sure you are careful and if anything happens come to me ok?" Amy nodded.

Amy met Minerva every Thursday night to learn more about her form and as the days went on, she was becoming really good and quick to transform and use her form to her advantage which was mainly stealth.

Xxx

Amy saw Cedric approach on their meeting place and she said, "Hey Cedric."

"Amy." said Cedric smiling.

"Um, I know I wont see you tomorrow on your birthday. I bet your friends wil throw a party for you so I brought you your present now. I am sorry it isn't much since I didn't know it will be your birthday." said Amy rumbling and she handed him a present.

Cedric looked stunned and opened it. it was a book on seeker moves, a new copy with the most recent moves and players. It had to be very expensive. "Wow…this is amazing Amy. Noone has ever given me something so thoughtful. It must have cost a lot!"

"Not really." said Amy though she knew it had cost a lot. She had never spent such money on any present even Hermione and Jen's. "I thought it would be useful if you decide to play quidditch professionally."

Cedric smiled and then took her in a hug. Amy was stunned then she hugged him back. 'He smells so good!' thought Amy. "Maybe now I stand a chance to beat you." said Cedric and Amy laughed. "In your dreams Diggory. Race you to the post." She said getting on her broom and taking off. "hey Not fair!" said Cedric taking off after her.

**xxx**

"Hey Hermione, is that Amy and Cedric?" said jen looking out of the window of the den. Hermione looked out the window.

"It is." said Hermione in surprise. "I didn't know they were friends."

"Me too. Miss Potter has explaining to do." said Jen.

Safe to say when Amy returned to the dorm, she was drilled by Jen and Hermione then endured teasing from the 2 girls.

**There it is. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. visitors and the triwizard cup

**Chapter 7**

Amy was concentrating on her school work which seemed to be increasing by the day and attending lessons with professor Dumbledore. She had improved a great deal and she could now cast some spells wandlessly, she was now a good dueler thanks to professor Flitwick and she could do wandless casting. It had been a hard road but she thought she wasn't ready yet to face Voldemort.

"You would think we are having our OWLs this year." said Jen grumbling as they did Potions essay.

"Well they are close you know." said Hermione.

"They are still a year away!" said Jen.

"Yes. _Just_ a year away." said Hermione and Jen opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Just a year? Can you hear her Amy?" said Jen and Amy merely grinned.

**VISITORS 30 OCTOBER**

On the 30th they all went outside to wait for the other school. No one knew how they were going to come but they soon found out. Beauxbatons arrived first.

They came in a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The carriage bore a coat of arms two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars. The Beauxbatons teacher was as big as Hagrid with an olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Everyone began clapping as they students got out of the carriage in their blue uniform. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads.

Dumstrang arrived last from the lake! Out in the very middle of the lake to be exact in a large ship. Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, she noticed, were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. The man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair. His name was Karkaroff. He was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin.

Then as the students entered, Amy gasped. There among the students was Viktor Krum! She had known he was in school from the papers but she hadn't realized it was Dumstrang. There were excited squeals from girls, pointing and murmur. For once it was not directed to her and Amy was grateful.

Then Mr. Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch arrived. They were in charge of the tournament. There was a huge feast and there was so much fun. the Dumstrang students sat with the Slytherins while the Beauxbaton girls sat with the Ravenclaws (perhaps it was the color on their part). There was one girl among the Beauxbaton girls. She had long silvery blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She was absolutely beautiful and most boys were looking at her. Amy thought she looked a lot like the veela at the quidditch cup.

After the feast, there was the unveiling of the triwizard goblet of fire. students that were of age would enter their names and the goblet would choose at the end of tomorrow. There would be 3 tasks during the course of the school year. the competitors were exempted from the school exams unless they were taking their NEWTS.

The winner would get 1000 galleons.

**HALLOWEEN OCTOBER 31**

The next day was full of girls travelling through the hallways or standing in groups trying to get a glimps of Viktor Krum and boys tripping over themselves whenever the veela girl she now knew as Fleur passed the halls. Amy rolled her eyes at them.

The great hall was unusually full during the course of the day as students came and placed their names. In Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson, Christine and a boy named Jason entered. Fred and Gorge tried to cheat the age line but came out with a white beard.

Amy saw Cedric going to enter his name in. she smiled at him encouragingly though she prayed he wouldn't be chosen. She wouldn't want him to be hurt!

The day passed quickly and she spent the whole day with Hermione and Jen talking and having fun discussing who they thought would enter. Of course the visiting students found out who she was and she found herself being stared and pointed at with some even approaching her. when she met Karkaroff he had stared at her before his attention was taken by Moody. Soon it was time for the feast.

Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual perhaps because it was their second feast in two days.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" he indicated the door behind the staff table "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . . .

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

Amy saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and walk up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber. Jen blushed looking at him and Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

The girl who resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms. When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it.

The Hogwarts champion next . . . and the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called then he paused looking pale. There was murmur and then continued, "is Cedric Diggory."

There was a deafening clapping. Everyone was excited and Amy clapped hard grinning as Cedric made his way.

There was surprise when the goblet glowed again and there was another name. "Amaryllis Potter."

**xxx**

When her name was called out Amy froze. How could that be? She was shocked and just didn't know what to do. Hermione and Jen were all stunned. Hermione urged her on to go to where the other champions were. She felt as if her legs were having as she mae her way amidst whispers. Couldn't one Halloween, one ever turn up well for her?

As expected there was uproar. Fleur even had the audacity to call her 'A little girl!' She may be small but really that was just rude. Karkarof and Maxime cried foul and Bagman looked so excited. If she didn't know better she would have thought Bagman had entered her name himself.

She was however miffed at all of them. None of them listened let alone believed she had not entered her name in there. She was absolutely relieved when Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall entered. At least she would have their support.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Snape asked staring at her.

"No I did not and I don't want to compete." said Amy. She was very aware of everybody watching her closely. Karkaroff made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

"Did you ask an older student to put your name into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore his, ignoring Karkaroff.

"_No, I did not!_" said Amy vehemently.

"Ah, but of course she is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Amy looked at Professor McGonagall pleadingly.

"She could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that —"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily.

"Really, what nonsense! Amy could not have crossed the line herself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that she did not persuade an older student to do it for her, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!" Moody shot a very angry look at Professor Karkaroff.

"Mr. Crouch . . . Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our — er — objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?" Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making his look much older, giving his an almost skull-like appearance. Before he could speak, Amy decided enough was enough.

"I am not going to compete in this. I am only 14! Hogwarts already has a champion, Cedric there." Cedric gave her a smile.

"Your name came out of the goblet girl. You must compete or lose your magic."

"No. I won't."

Everyone looked at her.

"I read the rules of the tournament and the goblet. It clearly states that, the person who enters the name is tied to the goblet. When you place the slip in the goblet, it recognizes your magical signature not your name. How then do you think it determines how powerful a student is and if they are worth and capable to compete? When the name comes out, that magical signature, tied to the name, binds the witch or wizard. It was made such that if someone wanted to enter the tournament anonymously under an assumed name, they could otherwise anyone could enter someone's name like what happened to me. What can stop a 7th year student to write another person's name as a prank or revenge?"

Everyone was surprised. It did make much more sense and provided security. "How come it has never happened before?"

"People were forbidden to enter anonymously and well, it wasn't tried again but the goblet was never changed on that. My name came out of that goblet but that goblet did not recognize my magical signature. Whoever entered my name has to compete as I refuse to do so. I am not the one the goblet chose." said Amy and there were sighs.

"We have to look into this. If you are right, we will have to announce it and hopefully find out who put the name in, in time." said Crouch. Everyone was dismissed.

**xxx**

The Great Hall was deserted now; the candles had burned low, giving the jagged smiles of the pumpkins an eerie, flickering quality.

"So," said Cedric, with a smile. "You really didn't enter your name."

"Yeah. I didn't." said Amy with a sigh.

"So what you said was true that whoever put your name is to compete?"

"Yeah I mean would you like it if someone put your name in as a prank?"

"No. Of course not."

"Had I agreed to play that is when the contract would bind me. I didn't so it binds whoever put my name in."

"That does make sense. In any case, I believed you when you said you didn't enter. You had a look of pure shock…" said Cedric and Amy sighed gratefully. "If you compete though, I will be there for you."

"Thanks Cedric. You are a great friend." she said hugging him. Just then, Amy was called back to the headmaster's office.

"See you later." said Amy and she was led to the headmaster's office. She sat down quietly with Minerva looking at her with concern.

**xxx**

Dumbledore floo called her godfather and moments later, Sirius and Lupin came out of the fireplace. They immediately saw something was wrong.

Amy ran to Sirius and hugged him and then hugged Lupin. "Are you ok love? What happened?" asked Sirius.

"You may want to sit down." said Dumbledore with a sigh.

"Ok. What is it?"

"Today, Amy's name came out of the goblet as the Hogwarts champion."

"What! How did that happen? I thought the age limit was 17!" said Sirius glaring at Dumbledore.

"How did that happen?" asked Lupin.

"We don't know. We are still looking into it."

"I can't believe this. Isn't there a way to cancel the stupid competition?"

"No we can't but Amy told us something long forgotten."

"Which is?"

"The goblet recognizes the magical signature of whoever enters the name which can allow a person to enter under an assumed name. We thought that the goblet tied the name of the contender but it is the magic it ties. If this is proved true, since Amy didn't enter her name, the one who entered her name will have to compete."

"That does sound plausible. It would prevent unwilling contenders." said Lupin. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did you know this?" asked Lupin curiously.

"Hermione. She read all about the tri-wizard and its history when she found out. She told me." They nodded. They knew Hermione was the brightest witch of the time and loved to read. Amy hugged her godfather and uncle and she went to the Gryffindor tower.

**xxx**

When she went to the Gryffindor tower, she found a party. Apparently everyone thought she had entered and Fred and Gorge thought she had done th greatest prank. No one would listen when she said she didn't enter and she eventually left it at that.

A while later everyone went to sleep. Everyone except for her, Hermione, Jen and Ginny. "What happened Amy?" asked Hermione.

Amy sighed. "I don't know. Someone put my name in and there are investigations. It's thanks to Hermione's knowledge that they are investigating. I might not get to compete after all."

They all breathed sighs of relief. "People died in that completion. I don't know why they are even holding it. You won't compete." said Hermione savagely.

Amy slumped on the couch. "Hey, it's ok. We are there for you and we will help you through it competing or not." Jen said "Thanks guys. It means a lot."

She went to sleep grateful her friends believed her.

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. truth revealed

**Chapter 8**

Amy sat by the lake looking at nothing in particular. It was her favorite spot. It was hidden enough to be private while she could still view the sea. Every night she would turn into her panther form and explore the grounds and forest. She loved the powerful feeling and the rush of senses it gave her.

She practiced stealth by trying to corner some animals though she didn't hurt them. She turned when she heard footsteps and saw Cedric. "Hey Cedric." said Amy smiling.

"Can I join?" asked Cedric. He looked cute dressed in blue jeans, a black t-shirt and hooded jacket his brown hair tousled with the wind.

"Sure." said Amy and he sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I am ok."

"No you are not." said Cedric.

Amy sighed and unable to lie she told him. "I am scared Cedric. I don't know who put my name in there." said Amy.

"You will be fine Amy. You have lots of people behind you including me, Dumbledore and the teacher should you compete. You are not alone in this. You will be ok."

"I hope so." said Amy.

Cedric hugged her and they sat there not talking just enjoying the scenes. Amy felt better afterwards.

**xxx**

The next days were particularly hard on Amy. She was glad her best friends (Hermione, Jen, Ginny and Cedric) and others like Fred and Gorge, Neville and Colin believed her. She had told them everything and they were hoping she wouldn't have to compete.

The Hufflepuff students glared at her and some other goons thought she had cheated. She just ignored them all and went about her business.

Draco made badges that said 'support Cedric Diggory…Potter stinks.'

"Seriously Malfoy is that all you could come up with? A 1st grader can come up with better." said Amy when Malfoy showed her the badges causing the blonde dunce to blush and look enraged.

At one time, she was ambushed by some Hufflepuffs who learnt how well she could use a wand. One day in the great hall at breakfast everyone was stunned when the normally quiet gentle Cedric shouted at some of the Hufflepuffs at his table.

"Shut up! I am telling you that she didn't enter herself in that competition! Why would she do that? Huh? She is already famous thanks to a madman who killed her parents and left her with a scar which you all gawk at! She is a Potter, she has money so what is 1000 galleons to her? Huh? Don't talk about what you don't know." said Cedric and he stormed out.

Amy was blushing deep red but she ran out following him leaving stunned students and teachers in tow. Since then no one really taunted or bothered her. Amy was really grateful.

**DUMBLEDORE ANNOUNCEMENT 10 NOVEMBER **

A week later as everyone had breakfast, Dumbledore rose to make an announcement. "As you all know that the name of a fourth year student came out of the goblet a week ago. An investigation has been made. The goblet is an ancient artifact that has protective charms on it to prevent an unwilling participant from being entered. Investigations showed Miss Potter did not enter her name in the goblet but whoever did is now bound by the goblet and therefore has to compete or risk the loss of their magic and possibly their life."

There was immediate murmur as people looked at each other gasping and paling at the thought of losing your magic. Losing your magic was as good as being dead.

"If you entered Miss Potter's name either as a prank or for whatever reason, the magic of the goblet is now tied to you. I urge you to come and see me in my office and the details of the competition will be said to you."

No one saw a certain professor pale at the announcement.

Amy was so happy. She had been right and she was so happy. "Thanks Hermione. If you hadn't read that, I would possible be stuck in that competitions." said Amy.

Sheepish students began to try and talk to her and she just rolled her eyes at them wondering what kind of people they were.

**BARTY CROUCH JNR IS EXPOSED 15 NOVEMBER **

Fred and Gorge wanted to prank Moody. It would be their epic prank having a one over the retired Auror.

They had stolen his flask once to determine what was inside and had found poly juice and they were alarmed. They didn't tell anyone but now they were going to plan their greatest prank ever. They were going to make a potion that looked and tasted like poly juice and would switch so as to expose their really was. They would do it at dinner.

The 2 boys made the switch at dinner and waited. They saw fake Moody take a sip when dinner started and he didn't seem to notice the difference and they high fived.

"What did you guys do?" asked Hermione her eyes narrowed. Amy and Jen looked at Hermione and the twins.

"Wait, watch and learn."

Amy wondered what was going on then it happened. Half way through lunch, Amy gasped and pointed at the teachers table.

Mad Eye Moody was shaking badly and then he began to transform literally. Everyone was frozen looking at him. There were screams as his eye popped out, his face changed and the leg fell with a clink. In his place was a young man.

He was immediately stunned by Dumbledore as the teachers gaped.

"Barty Crouch Jnr! - How… isn't he supposed to be dead? - What is going on?" Amy heard the teachers say before all the teachers left the table.

"How did you find out that it wasn't the real Moody?" asked Amy to Fred and Gorge.

"We thought it would be fun to prank Mad Eye and we stole his flask and saw the poly-juice. We began to make a potion that tasted like poly-juice to reveal who it was."

"Damn! This is your best prank ever."

"I wonder who it is."

**xxx**

Amy was called into Dumbledore's office and found the man tied up and unconscious. Professor Dumbledore called for an elf and Amy saw a female elf. Its name was WInky the same Winky owned by Crouch.

Amidst Winky's protests, Barty Crouch junior confessed. He had escaed from prison with the help of his parents. His mothr had used polyjuice to look like him and he had used polyjuice to look like his mother. his mother had died soon after wearing his appearance and buried under his name.

Barty Crouch Snr had kept his son under the imperius curse in his home all along. A witch Bertha Jorkins had discovered the secret and she had been the one to convey to Voldemort after being tortured that Crouch Jnr was alive.

Crouch Jnr began having episodes when his mind was clear and even tried to escape once like at the quidditch world cup. He had been the one to cast the dark mark in the air. when Voldemort came for him, Crouch Sr was placed under the imperius curse while Crouch Jnr was released. Crouch Jnr then joined his master and was tasked to come to Hogwarts and help deliver Amy to Voldemort.

He was asked to guide Amy in the tournament and ensure she won the cup. He would then turn the cup into a portkey and help resurrect his master. He kidnapped Moody with the help of the rat Wormtai and made polyjuice and Crouch jnr impersonated Moody and came to Hogwarts with Moody alive under the imperious since he needed Moody's hair for the potion.

There was complete silence now, except for Winky's continued sobs. Then he said, "I entered Potter's name. Everything was going according to plan except I didn't foresee Potter refusing to participate and binding me instead. The plan may have failed but my master will return and I will die knowing I was his most faithful. . . ."

The insane smile lit his features once more, and his head drooped onto his shoulder as Winky wailed and sobbed at his side.

**THE TRUTH 16 NOVEMBER**

Professor Dumbledore rose. "I believe you are all in questions after what happened last night. The man who was posing as Professor Moody was an imposter believed to be dead. He is the one who entered Miss Potter's name in the tournament with the intent to harm her. The real Professor Moody has been found and is currently recuperating from his ordeal. Thank you."

Amy felt relieved. Her name was cleared. People looked at her and Amy ignored them. She just needed her friends at the moment.

**There did you like it? How Fred and Gorge revealed Crouch Jnr? Thank you for reading.**


	9. first task and dates

**Chapter 9**

**HERMIONE'S ANIMAGUS FORM 22 NOVEMBER **

"I found my form Amy! I did it! I am a lioness!" said Hermione practically jumping up and down.

"You are a cat too?"

"Yeah. I am so excited."

Hermione went and took the potion and she turned into a beautiful golden lioness sleek with brown eyes.

Amy turned into her leopard panther form and began teaching Hermione how to use her 4 legs. It was loads of fun.

"You guys are so cute!" said Jen patting the cats then the 2 went back to their human forms."Now all you need is to learn to transform alone." said Amy.

**FIRST TASK 24 NOVEMBER **

Amy was so excited. It was the day of the first task.

Amy sat with Hermione, Jen dressed warmly since it was really cold and other Gryffindors in the stands bundled up in warm clothes to watch the first task.

Students held banners that said, "**SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY!, GO CEDRIC GO! CEDRIC IS THE BEST** etc.

Amy gasped when she saw what the first task was. The champions had to collect a golden egg among a dragon's own eggs.

"Dragons! Oh my God! I am so glad I am not in this." said Amy.

"To think someone would enter this for fame and money…." said Hermione pointedly and some Hufflepuff students below them blushed.

Cedric was the first to go and he faced a Swedish Short Snout. He transfigured a boulder into a Labrador distracting the dragon enough to let him steal the egg but he was burnt in the process. He got 30 out of 40 and he was in second place.

Fleur was next facing a Welsh Green. She tried to put the dragon in a trance. It didn't work quite well and the dragon blasted her with flames. She got 28 out of 40 and was in third place.

Viktor Krum was the last and he used a summoning charm for his broom. He goaded the dragon to follow his lead and when the dragon rose to follow him, he dive bombed and got the egg but got burnt too. He got 34 points out of 40 and he was in first place.

Amy dashed to the tent where the champions were being treated and saw Cedric surrounded by his friends. Amy made to go when Cedric motioned her to come closer.

"How are you Cedric?" said Amy.

"Oh Madam Pomfrey fixed me up perfectly."

"This tournament is really dangerous. Dragons really… I don't want you to get hurt." said Amy worried.

"Hey, I will be fine ok?" said Cedric.

Amy nodded and hugged him. She loved to hug him. He always smelled good and she felt safe in his arms. "Get better." she said and she left.

Xxx

"Amy…" said Jen laying on her belly on her bed. they were dressed in sleepwear ready for bed.

"Yeah?" said Amy looking at Jen from her laptop.

"Do you like Cedric?"

Amy was taken aback and then she said, "I like him, as a friend."

"Liar." Said Jen and Amy blushed.

"He is cute but that's it. he is older than me. I mean he is 17 and I am 14. Beside, I am not looking for a boyfriend…"

Jen looked skeptically at her and Amy rolled her eyes then said, "Do you like Viktor?" Jen blushed and said, "Touche." Amy grinned and returned to her laptop.

**YULE BALL ANNOUNCIATION 10 DECEMBER **

"I have something to say to you all." said Professor McGonagall after their lesson. "The Yule Ball is approaching — a traditional part of the Tri-wizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above — although you may invite a younger student if you wish —"

Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle. Parvati Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle. Professor McGonagall ignored them. Some guys were looking at Amy dreamily but Amy wasn't paying attention.

"Dress robes or tux and suits will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then —" Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to — er — let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

Amy giggled at that knowing McGonagall always had her hair tied in a bun.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

xxx

From the on the circus started. Amy was stopped over and over by guys and girls some even in first year wanting to go with her. "Ugh this is so annoying." said Amy. Hermione looked at her sympathetically.

Amy slumped on her bed. "This is exhausting. I have to try and avoid the mob every time. I don't even feel like going anymore." said Amy exasperated.

Jen shook her head. "At least you have people coming to ask you. Look at me." said Jen.

"What do you mean?"

Jen looked at Amy pointedly and Amy sighed. Not that again. Jen always thought herself to be plain with her red hair, freckled face and thin gangly frame. She wasn't like the vivacious outgoing Ginny or the popular pretty Amy or the smartest witch like Hermione.

"I don't know why you see yourself as that Jen. You are really pretty….yes and don't argue. Just have confidence and you will see. Guys do notice you. Believe me."

Jen was skeptical but she nodded. She was scared of not finding a date and being laughed at.

Amy was cornered by Cedric who for once didn't have anyone following him.

"Hey Amy." said Cedric looking nervous.

"Oh, um, hi." said Amy tucking a stray her behind her ear.

"Will you go with me to the Yule ball?" he asked looking expectantly at her.

Amy was surprised. Cedric was really hot and she had been sure he had a date already, someone older and beautiful. Turns out she had been wrong. "Um sure."

"Great. See you later." said Cedric and he smiled at her before he left leaving Amy almost jumping up and down.

Amy rushed to the dorm room and found Jen and Hermione. "Where have you been?" asked Hermione.

"You can never guess what happened."

"What?" asked Jen/

"Don't tell anyone but Cedric asked me to go with him!"

"O.M.G! Wow! Lucky girl! What did you say?"

"I agreed of course!" Both girls squealed happy for her.

"Congrats Amy." said Jen.

"That means you open the ball…"

Amy paled. "I hadn't thought of that!"

The next day, Amy was stopped by a nervous Neville. "Hey Neville."

"Um, Amy…Um, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked really fast and nervous.

Amy looked at the dark hair blue eyed boy. "Hey, relax ok." she said looking at him gently with her emerald eyes then said, "I would have loved to but I said yes to someone else. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

**THE FIGHT 18 DECEMBER**

"I can't believe you would do this to me! I can't even look at you right now!" shouted Jen glaring at Hermione her face as red as her hair.

"What is going on?" asked Amy confused as she stood at the entrance of the den.

"She is going with Krum!" said Jen accusingly.

"Um…wow…congrats Hermione." said Amy puzzled as to what the problem was.

"What! Congratulations!" screeched Jen. "I cant believe this. I am getting out of here." said Jen and she stormed out. Hermione slumped on the couch her head in her hands.

"What is going on Hermione?"

"I don't know. you know I have been spending time in the library working on house elf liberation. Krum would just come. I would see him looking at me at times then he approached me and asked me to the ball. I said yes. I didn't think Jen would be this mad. Now she feels betrayed."

Amy sighed. "I will go talk to her."

After searching she found Jen sitting at the astronomy tower.

"Jen, what is really the problem? Is it really because Hermione is going with Krum or it's something else."

Jen sighed. "You are right. It's just that, you both have dates you know with champions too and look at me? it's like what a week before the ball and no one has even asked me." said Jwn with tears in her eyes. "Ginny has a date already. Noone sees me as anything. I am just the awkward freekly sidekick."

"Now now don't put yourself down like that! You are pretty and you will get a sate… I know it. do you have someone you want to go with? I could help you ask them."

"What! Me ask them? Boys ask girls."

"Says who? I am pretty sure Fluer asked Roger and Emma asked Steven." Said Amy and Jen nodded.

"You think they will agree?"

"Who is it?"

"Justin."

"Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Jen nodded. "Well let's go find out."

They found out Justin already had a date with Hannah but Jen got a date with Jason Weir a cute dark haired Hufflepuff boy and friend to Justin.

**GIRL TALK 20 DECEMBER**

Amy, Jen, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Fay and Ginny were in the dorm room. There was lots of giggling and gossip.

"Come on Amy. Who are you going with?"

"Alright you promise not to tell anyone?"

"We promise."

"Not a soul." Amy said mainly looking at Lavender the resident gossip girl.

"Gryffindor girl promise." said Lavender.

"And you tell us yours too?" said Jen who was a lot happier now she had a date.

"Yes."

"Ok. I am going with Cedric Diggory."

The reaction was what she expected. Both Parvati and Lavender exploded. "Wow! Oh my! How did he ask you? Were they people there?"

Amy laughed and she told them and they exploded into giggles.

When Hermione told them she was going with Krum, there were even more awes. "Gryffinor girls rock! We scored both champions!" said Parvati.

"Who are you going with Jen?"

"Jason Weir." said Jen. "Jason! He is so hot with those dark eyes!" said Parvati swooning.

"Hey hands off!" said Jen playfully and they giggled.

Parvati was going with a Bulgarian boy named Vasil and he was really cute with dark hair, ice blue eyes and tan skin.

Lavender was going with Aedan a Hufflepuff 6th year with blonde hair and green eyes.

Ginny was going with Neville and Fay with a 5th year named Christopher.

Lavender told them the other girls' gossip. The talk soon turned to hairstyle and jewelry with witch weekly, Gladrags fashion and some other fashion magazines out and they discussed what to do with their hair and makeup.

**There hope you enjoyed!**


	10. yule ball

**Chapter 10**

**YULE BALL 25 DECEMBER**

There was lots of activity in the girls dormitories as the girls did their hair, make-up, last minute adjustments…you name it.

Amy had a long shower and then she went to get dressed into her long green dress with thin straps. It fit her perfectly and showed her lithe body. There was a lot of aawing at the gowns as they were revealed.

After she wore her dress, Lavender the designated make-up artist, did their hair and make-up. If there was one thing Lavender was very good at, beauty charms… she knew most of them and she performed them beautifully. She wanted to be a beautician after school if she could. She did Amy, Hermione, Jennifer, Parvati, Ginny and the other Gryffindor girls in the next dorm.

Amy's hair was curled and up in an elegant twist with some curly strands escaping to her face, perfect makeup, silver earrings, a silver locket neck chain and silver stilletos. She looked amazing.

Everyone gasped when Hermione was done. she looked transformed. Her normally bushy brown haie was now sleek and tied with a clip and she was in her periwinkle blue dress. The soft make up she had looked so amazing on her. "Wow Hermione!" said Amy.

"Viktor is going to faint!" said Parvati.

"I should hope not." said Hermione amidst giggles.

Jen too looked really great in the blue dress. It looked good with her skin tone.

The girls took pictures of each other and posted to **StudentRoom **and then left to go to their dates. Amy got down and she saw the boys looking so smart and amazing. You wouldn't think it was the normally scruffy Seamus.

The girls separated with Ginny going to her date Neville and the others went to look for their dated. Amy found Cedric waiting for her in the corridor of the second floor next to the portrait hall. He looked so handsome clad in a black tux with a green vest and bowtie that matched her green dress…

When he saw her and he smiled warmly and took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful."

Amy blushed and said, "Thanks. You look handsome."

Cedric smiled and then took out a flower corsage. On it were cream and green flowers. He then placed it on her and she smiled. "It's so beautiful."

He took her arm and they went to the great hall. Couples were meeting and talking, taking pictures and some were already inside. Amy saw Hermione with Viktor and she grinned at her friend who smiled back. Krum was dressed like some sort of warrior in a red tunic and black trousers. He looked the part of the champion.

Fleur Delacour had taken Roger Davies a handsome 6th year Ravenclaw. She had seen him enter his name in the goblet which meant he was 17. Fleur looked spectacular in a silver dress.

She and Cedric got some pictures taken. She would send some to Sirius and Remus and Cedric wanted to send to his parents too.

Professor McGonagall came and told everyone except the champions to get in.

"Nervous?" asked Cedric looking down at Amy.

"A little." said Amy and he squeezed her hand gently. Sooner than she was ready, it was time for the champions to enter.

**xxx**

Viktor and Hermione lead followed by her and Cedric then Fleur and Roger Davies. Amy heard gasps and people commenting on Hermione and she felt proud of her best friend. Now people could see she was really pretty.

The great hall looked transformed. Instead of the usual 4 long tables for each house, the hall was scattered with tables for 2, 4 or 6 depending if you wanted to sit with friends or as a couple. People mingled since they had dates from other houses and it was great.

The decorations were over the top too. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

They went and sat at the head table where there was Dumbledore, Bagman and the teachers. Mr. Crouch was not there. After Barty Crouch junior escaped, he lost his job and all his influence barely escaping Azkaban. With his sacking came that of Percy Weasley who worked directly under him. Currently he was unemployed thinking of going to Merlin.

After Dumbledore addressed everyone, they began to eat. There was a menu beside each plate and you just said what you wanted and it appeared.

Dinner was awesome. Cedric was attentive and they were friends already so there weren't the awkward pauses. Hermione looked to be having fun too with Krum who was having trouble saying her name but said, "Hermy-own." Amy stifled a laugh at that. she will make sure to call Hermione that. Fleur was busy boasting about how better Beauxbaton was to Hogwarts and how their Christmas decorations were the best. Roger didn't even seem to be listening with a love sick look at Fleur. Amy rolled her eyes at that. 'Boys!'

After the feast, it was time for the dance and the champions opened. Cedric took Amy's arm led her to the dance floor then he held her waist and she placed her arms around his neck. He was taller than her but with her heels they made it work.

They danced having fun looking at the other couples that had joined especially when professor Dumbledore danced with Madame Maxime and when professor McGonagall danced with Flitwick.

"Want to take a rest and have a drink?" asked Cedric.

"Sure."

"Be right back."

**xxx**

Amy began looking for Hermione and Jen. Hermione was talking quietly with Krum and then she saw Jen sitting alone sulking. Amy made her way to her.

"Hey, why aren't you out there having fun?" asked Amy.

"I would if my date hadn't left me alone!" said Jen furious.

"What? He left?" asked Amy surprised. Jen looked in one direction pointedly and Amy saw Jason dancing with a Beauxbaton girl!

"What the… I am going to drag him…"

"No! Don't! Just let him be. He didn't even ask me for a dance or even talk to me. we sat with his friends Justin and Ernie with their dates and then soon after the feast ended he took off. He just took me out of desperation. I was just easy." Said Jen tears coming out and she wiped them furiously.

"Hey hey…don't cry. You will find someone to dance with."

"I have been sitting here and no one has asked me."

"That's because you were sulking. Look, there is that Dumstrang boy with no date. Go ask him."

"Why should I be the one to ask all the time? I asked Jason and look where it got me? I am done. I am leaving." Said Jen and she stormed out.

"Jen!" said Amy but she had disappeared. At that moment Cedric returned with the drinks. "Are you ok?"

"Not really. Jen's date bailed on her."

"Oh. That is not good. Who was it?"

"Jason Weir."

"I am going to have a talk with him. Where is she? Is she ok?"

"She went to get some air. she will be ok. do you want to take a walk? I feel stifled in here."

"Sure." They took their drinks and went outside.

They walked around and Amy saw Hagrid with Madame Maime. Apparently Hgrid with his lack of tact, accused Madam Maxime to be a half giant like him. Amy rolled her eyes. 'Men!' then she saw Snape and Karkaroff in an argument showing each other something on their forearm which Amy could see.

Both she and Cedric were puzzled and didn't know what to make of it.

"I really had a great time."

"Me too. You are really fun."

they looked at each other and then Cedric leaned in and kissed her lips briefly and softly. they had agreed to be friends as Amy was not ready to date yet and Cedric agreed.

"Good night. See you tomorrow."

"See you." said Amy and went to bed feeling light headed. She had the best night ever.

She found Jen not there. Hermione came back in the dorm next. She slumped on her bed a dazed look on her face. Apparently, she had got her first real kiss from Viktor. Amy was so happy for her. "So you like him?"

"He is really nice. He is down to earth despite his fame and he is actually one of the best academic students at his school!" Amy smiled. Of course that would appeal to Hermione.

"So you are dating?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know but I guess so."

**xxx**

The next days were really hard on Jennifer and on Hermione apparently.

Apparently, Rita Skeeter printed a story of how Hermione was dating Viktor Krum but she had used a love potion on him. Hermione received hate mail and insults but Viktor remained on her side supporting her.

As for Jen, she was withdrawn and wasn't her usual jovial self. Amy felt like strangling Jason though she had a suspicion Cedric had talked to him since Jason came and asked for forgiveness to Jen who just brushed it off.

"I don't know what to do. She wont talk to me and she is just sad." said Amy to professor Dumbledore.

"Matters of the heart are delicate. She feels inferior to both you and Hermione not to mention her sister. Give her time." said McGonagall. Amy was frustrated but decided to heed McGonagall's advice. It did work. With time Jen went back to her normal self and Amy was glad.

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. talk with snape and Sirius

**Chapter 11**

School resumed on the 4th of January and it began on a great and sad note…the irony. They went to Care for Magical Creatures and found Hagrid not there. in his place was professor Grumbly-plank an elderly witch with closely cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin. She was really nice and the animal she showed them…a unicorn.

Amt had seen a unicorn her first year but it had been nothing like this. The unicorn was brilliant white and magnificent and the best of all, they liked to be touched only by females. She Hermione and Jen had so much fun patting the unicorn.

The bad part, they shared the class with Slytherin who knew the reason why Hagrid was absent. Rita Skeeter, was at it again. Apparently the worst reported ever, had written a story about Hagrid being a half giant! To Amy's horror, they wrote how he had been expelled, how he was game keeper, the history of giants and their vicious tendencies including Hagrid's questionable lessons with dangerous animals.

To her anger, there was an interview with Malfoy where he claimed the hippogriff had tried to kill him and the Slytherins talked about how they were nearly eaten or killed by flobberworms and blast ended skrewts.

"How dare you, you stupid mudbrain! How can you do that to him?" said Amy furious in Malfoy's face.

"I just stated the truth. Isn't he a half giant? Aren't the creatures he lets us 'take care of'? He is a bad teacher and should go back to the giants!" Amy was so mad she couldn't even talk yet Malfoy made sense much to her horror.

She liked Hagrid a lot but the creatures he thought were lovely…from dragons, blast ended skrewts, flobberworms, 3 headed dogs…

"We have to go and see him." said Hermione. Amy nodded. the 3 girls went to see Hagrid in his hut and they found him in tears. They were happy Dumbledore didn't sack him and they comforted him and left when he was better. "I still wonder how that Skeeter witch found out."

**SNAPE AND AMY HAVE A TALK 7 JANUARY **

Amy grumbled as she went to the dungeons. A detention! She didn't even know for what. She knocked and got it and found Snape in his office.

"Evening professor." said Amy.

"Please sit." Amy looked at him surprised at his almost nice tone and she sat.

There was silence as Snape looked at her. "I wish to apologize."

Amy's eyes widened in surprise. Snape apologizing?! Was the world coming to an end?

"I am sure you know through your mother's journals that your mother and I were best friends. She was the first person to be my friend and she stuck with me through thick and thin. It wasn't always easy but we managed. The problem came with your father. We were much like you are with Mr. Malfoy only it was worse. I was jealous of him. He was handsome, popular and rich. All the things I wasn't and since the first day on the train, we didn't get along. The last straw was he became interested in your mother."

Snape sighed. "I knew I would never win. Despite our friendship and when she said she loathed James, I knew they would be together. I couldn't face it so I denied it. Yes. A very cowardly thing. One day in our fifth year I did the most cowardly thing. I called your mother a mudblood."

"Why?" Amy was curious.

"I need to show you this for you to understand."

He signaled for her to plunge in the pensieve.

_**(Memory is taken from Order of the phoenix. You can skip if you have read it)**_

**She twirled and came to a stop. She was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four House tables were gone. Instead there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time. Sunshine was streaming through the high windows onto the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. **

**Amy looked around carefully. Snape had to be here somewhere. . . . This was **_**his **_**memory. . . . And there he was, at a table right behind Amy. Amy stared. **

**Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping onto the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Amy moved around behind Snape and read the heading of the examination paper:**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts — Ordinary Wizarding Level**

**So Snape had to be fifteen or sixteen, around Amy's own age. His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbors, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped. **

"**Five more minutes!" The voice made Amy jump; turning, he saw the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair . . . very untidy black hair. . . . **

**Amy moved so quickly that, had she been solid, he would have knocked desks flying. Instead she seemed to slide, dreamlike, across two aisles and up a third. The back of the black-haired boy's head drew nearer and nearer. . . . He was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment toward him so as to reread what he had written. . . . **

**Amy stopped in front of the desk and gazed down at her fifteen year- old father. She was so happy to see him in flesh…well a memory but it was the best she could get.**

**Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him. With another shock of excitement, Amy saw Sirius give James the thumbs-up. **

**Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's could ever have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl — Amy's stomach gave another pleasurable squirm — was Remus Lupin. **

**He looked rather pale and peaky (was the full moon approaching?) and was absorbed in the exam: As he reread his answers he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly. **

**So that meant Wormtail had to be around here somewhere too . . . and sure enough, Amy spotted him within seconds: a small, mousy haired boy with a pointed nose. Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbor's paper. **

**Amy stared at Wormtail for a moment, then back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters L. E. Probably standing for Lily Evans…**

"**Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! **_**Accio**_**!" **

**More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again. **

"**Thank you . . . thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!" **

**Amy looked down at her father, who had hastily crossed out the L. E. he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam question paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him. **

**Amy looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables toward the doors into the entrance hall, still absorbed in his own examination paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, his oily hair swinging about his face.**

**A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James and Sirius, and by planting himself in the midst of this group, Amy managed to keep Snape in sight while straining her ears to catch the voices of James and his friends. "Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall. **

"**Loved it," said Lupin briskly. " 'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question." **

"**D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern. **

"**Think I did," said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin . . ." **

**Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh. "I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else —" **

"**How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month —" **

"**Keep your voice down," implored Lupin. **

**Snape followed, still poring over the paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going. By jogging a little ahead of him, Amy managed to maintain a close watch on James and the others. **

"**Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," he heard Sirius say. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least." **

"**Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch. "Where'd you get that?" **

"**Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe. They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where she Hermione and Jen had spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass. **

**Amy looked over his shoulder yet again and saw that Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadows of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the O.W.L. paper as ever, which left Amy free to sit down on the grass between the beech and the bushes and watch the foursome under the tree. **

**The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting with shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water. Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. **

**Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. **

**James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and farther away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. **

**Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. Amy noticed her father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to make sure it did not get too tidy, and also that he kept looking over at the girls by the water's edge. **

"**Put that away, will you?" said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement." Wormtail turned slightly pink but James grinned. **

"**If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.**

**Amy had the distinct impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off. "I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon." **

"**You might," said Lupin darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. . . . Here." He held out his book. Sirius snorted.**

"**I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all." "This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is. . . ." Sirius's head turned. He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit. **

"**Excellent," he said softly. "**_**Snivellus.**_**" **

**Amy turned to see what Sirius was looking at. Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: **

**Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.**

"**All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly. **

**Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "**_**Expelliarmus**_**!" **

**Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "**_**Impedimenta**_**!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand. Students all around had turned to watch. **

**Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view. **

"**How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James. **

"**I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." **

**Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.**

"**You — wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You — wait. . . ." **

"**Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" **

**Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened. **

"**Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "**_**Scourgify**_**!" Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him.**

_**Amy was horrified. It was one thing to read about it but to see it….and this was her father doing this. **_

"**Leave him ALONE!" James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again. It was one of the girls from the lake edge. **

**She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes — Amy's eyes. **_**It was her mother . . . Seeing her in flesh she could see they looked so much alike and she yearned to go to her. To go and talk to her. She was so pretty**_**. **

"**All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.**

"**Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?" **

"**Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he **_**exists, **_**if you know what I mean. . . ." **

**Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily. **

"**You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him **_**alone.**_**" **

"**I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on . . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled. **

"**I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily. **

"**Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"**

**But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. **

**Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter. Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!" **

"**Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "**_**Petrificus**__**Totalus**_**!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board. **

"**LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. **

"**Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. "Take the curse off him, then!" James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse.**

"**There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —" **

"**I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" **

**Lily blinked and wore a face of pure hurt. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, **_**Snivellus.**_**" **

"**Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him. **

"**I don't want **_**you **_**to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is. . . ." **

"**What?" yelped James. **

"**I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!" **

"**Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away. **

"**Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back.**

_**(Memory got from Order of the phoenix)**_

Amy was silent. "I… I didn't realize."

"My relationship with your father was vicious much like yours and Mr. Malfoy but I can say yours is way better. I regretted it as soon as I said it. Lily didn't talk to me for a long time and when she eventually did, it wasn't the same anymore. In our 7th year I joined the death eaters."

"Why?" asked Amy still reeling from her father's bullying.

"Need for power and recognition. I craved that. I thought I could get it. Lily refused to talk to me after that. I understand why. I joined the very people that hated her very existence. I betrayed her. She began dating your father and I resented him even more. I projected my loss on him. It was his fault I had lost my love. I am the one who told Voldemort the prophecy and I am ashamed that I was more worried about Lily than you or your father. I was under the delusion that if she was spared she would love me."

He looked sad.

"When I first saw you, you looked so much like Lily with her eyes and facial features and you were also like James heroic, popular, beautiful and I to my shame, I resented you. I didn't and I don't hate you. I resented you."

"Because I am the result of your failures."

"Yes. I thought if James hadn't taken Lily from me, you would be mine. I was wrong. I realize now that James didn't take Lily from me. She was never mine to begin with. Of course I still don't like your father because of the hate between us but I was wrong projecting it on you. I was petty and bully. The very things I condemned on James."

Amy nodded. "I understand. I know you loved my mother and you and dad didn't get along. Frankly I am disgusted about the way they acted. My cousin is a bully. She would hit me, she would bad mouth me any chance she got and all through primary school I had no friends. My father reminded me of her and that hurts a lot and I am disappointed. It's one thing to read about it but seeing it makes it so real. I would never embarrass Malfoy like that no matter how much I hate him.

My problem is that you took that out on me. My father and mother died when I was 1 year old. I went to live with Petunia and I am sure you knew how much she disliked my mother given you were best friends yet you saw me and assumed I was like my father, a man I could barely remember. I had never heard of a Severus Snape yet you simply decided to make my life here hell.

Petunia has hated me from the moment she saw me because I look like my mother and she resented it and me. You did the same only the reason was I am a Potter. My mother did love you and maybe she would have married you if you hadn't screwed up but she married James and she loved him. She would have never left him."

"I know that now and I truly apologize."

"I accept. Things may not suddenly be well between us. Too much was said and done but I am willing to get past it. It will take time."

"I understand. I however cannot show my affections toward you as I am a spy but know if you need help, my door is always open. I did you and Lily wrong. I wish to change that."

"Thank you sir."

**Talk with Sirius**

Amy took out her phone as she sat in the den alone and called Sirius. "Hello?"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"Is Remus with you?"

"Sure. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I need to talk to you both."

"Um, let me call him." there was some silence then she heard a voice, "Hello Amy." "What is it?" said Sirius urgently sounding very concerned. "Are you all right? Do you need help?"

"No," said Amy, "it's nothing like that. . . . I just wanted to talk . . . about my dad. . . ."

There was silence. "What is this about?" asked Sirius.

She told them what she had seen in the pensieve. "You know, I read about it in mum's journals and in dad's journals. I thought the pranks were what Malfoy and I do or what Fred and Gorge do. I thought the rivalry was something tangible like me and Malfoy but this?"

When she finished, neither Sirius nor Lupin spoke for a moment. Then Lupin said quietly, "I wouldn't like you to judge your father on what you saw there, Amy. He was only fifteen —"

"I'm fourteen!" said Amy heatedly.

"Look, Amy," said Sirius placatingly, "James and Snape hated each other from the moment they set eyes on each other, it was just one of those things, and you can understand that, can't you? I think James was everything Snape wanted to be — he was popular, he was good at Quidditch, good at pretty much everything. And Snape was just this little oddball who was up to his eyes in the Dark Arts and James — whatever else he may have appeared to you, Amy — always hated the Dark Arts."

"Yeah," said Amy, "but he just attacked Snape for no good reason, just because — well, just because you said you were bored," she said. "How many more times did you do that?"

"I'm not proud of it," said Sirius quickly.

Lupin said, "Look, Amy, what you've got to understand is that your father and Sirius were the best in the school at whatever they did — everyone thought they were the height of cool — if they sometimes got a bit carried away —"

"If we were sometimes arrogant little berks, you mean," said Sirius.

"That doesn't excuse that and you Remus did nothing. I can't believe this. Right now, I can't talk to you. I can't get around the fact that he was a bully. My father was a bully…"

"Amy…"

"No! You know what, that is exactly what Dahlia did when I was a kid. She would hit me, set people to torment me. The Dusleys did that too and their reason? It was because I existed. The same reason MY FATHER used on HIM! Even then, I would never do what you did to Malfoy. You know what… I can see you both think that he was brilliant and I don't know what to think about you anymore." said Amy and she hung up.

She cried herself to sleep.

The next day she saw Sirius and Lupin had tried to call but she didn't want to talk to them yet.

Snape improved from their talk. He didn't sabotage their potions or lash out. He didn't award them points either. He just ignored them which was way better and Amy understood why. He couldn't show that he liked her because of his status as a spy.

Even Neville was improving in his potion making. Amy eventually talked to Sirius and Remus and they made up.

Jen and Hermione tried to ask her what was going on but she couldn't tell them. not yet.


	12. 2nd task

**Chapter 12**

The next days Amy went about her school work. she still hadn't talked to Sirius and Remus.

Hogsmeade weekend came on the 25th of January. Amy was so excited to go. She, Jen and Hermione got ready to leave. Amy wore blue jeans, red polo neck and white jacket with black boots. They made their way.

Hermione met up with Viktor and went off with him. Amy met Cedric who was with his 3 friends Samantha (a short brunette with short brown hair and brown eyes), Andres (a handsome dark haired dark eyed Italian) and Emma a blonde haired girl. She greeted them all and they talked briefly before she went on.

She was surprised after their shopping when they were sitting in the 3 broomsticks when Jen said, "Amy, Sirius!"

Amy turned and she indeed saw Sirius approaching them. She sighed inwardly. She really didn't want to talk to him. He came over and greeted the 2 girls then he asked to speak to her. Amy reluctantly agreed. Amy listened to Sirius as he begged and pleaded before she finally relented.

"This will take me some time to accept Sirius. I am sure you understand."

"I do. I will apologize to Snape."

"You will?" said Amy surprised. She hadn't even asked him to. this year was full of surprises.

"Of course. I realize I did him wrong just as much but its time we put the childishness behind." Said Sirius and Amy hugged him. Sirius grinned hugging her back.

Xxx

Valentine came and most of the couples that had attended together went to the valentine ball together. Amy was ecstatic when Cedric asked her to go as friends of course. she wore a red dress with a yellow belt and she left her hair down. sh had so much fun dancing and talking to Cedric. She was starting to have feelings for Cedric. Ok she had had the feelings for Cedric but now they were growing. she knew she wasn't ready yet to go out, but she knew she wanted Cedric to be her first boyfriend when the time came. Hope he would wait around what with Cho Chang eyeing him like that.

**THE 2****ND**** TASK 24 FEBRUARY **

Amy gasped as she woke up. She was wrapped in a blanket in Cedric's arms. She just remembered professor McGonagall asking for her to come to her office.

"What happened?"

"You were taken into the lake as my hostage. I had to save you." Amy nodded and shivered. Cedric took out his wand and cast a heating charm on her and she smiled gratefully.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I am warm now."

Viktor emerged with Hermione in his arms. His marks were shown up and Amy went and sat with Hermione with the 2 boys beside them.

Some minutes later, Fleur appeared with a little girl of no more than 8 years who also had silvery blonde hair and blue eyes. She beeline for Cedric and gave him a kiss on the check happily and also hugged Amy thanking Cedric again and again.

"What was that about?" asked Amy amused.

"I um, saved her from the Grindelows. They were attacking her when I passed her."

"That was so noble of you." Cedric just smiled.

Marks were read and Cedric was in first place having come out first. Viktor was in second place and Fleur was still in third.

Since that day, Fleur and Amy were on friendly terms and talked together when they met. It turned out aside from the good veela looks, she was intelligent and a nice girl. She was mostly aloof as a defense mechanism. Being a veela meant most males saw her as a sex model and females were always jealous of her. Amy felt for her. Jen however didn't like her and thought she was a stuck up.

xxx

Jen's birthday came and they had a party for her and then 4th day after her birthday, Ginny found her form.

"I did it Amy. I am a horse!" said Ginny excited. She had finally found her form.

Amy was so proud of her. She had worked really hard for it judging she had never done occlumency in her life and she was only a 3rd year.

"A red horse…ok mare but horse! Wow…."

They all went to the den and Ginny took the potion. She turned into a beautiful red horse. She was really pretty and looked so powerful.

Jen didn't look too happy at all and she left the den. Amy looked at Hermione and Ginny then said, "I will be right back." She found Jen crying at the Astronomy tower. It turns out Jen was hurt and embarrassed. "Why am I always the last? I never do anything good and now Ginny has a form before me."

"It is really hard Jen to see your form but I am sure it will be soon. Just be patient ok? I will help you out." Jen nodded.

Another Hogsmeade weekend was there on the 6th and again Hermione went with Viktor.

Amy was stunned when as she returned from flying with Cedric, she saw Hermione having a hot snog with Viktor. Were they really serious? Amy didn't worry much. Hermione was more mature than them so she knew what she was doing.

Easter holidays began on the 3rd of April. Amy stayed in the school but talked to Sirius and Remus almost every day either with mail or phone calls.

It was on the 14th when Jen found her form. she was a fox. A small red fox. Amy thought it suited her. Jen was glad she wasn't anything embarrassing. Now that they knew their forms, they practiced with them. so far only Amy and Hermione could now turn at will.


	13. the dream, the graveyard and plans

**Chapter 13**

Third term began and Amy concentrated on her school and just being a teen. She loved this. She could be a normal teen now with no one coming after her and disturbing her peace.

**THE DREAM 31 MAY**

Amy was in transfiguration class when suddenly she felt hot and droopy. She tried to fall asleep but she couldn't stop it. She fell in a deep sleep.

_**(THIS WAS TAKEN IN GOBLET OF FIRE. YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU HAVE READ IT)**_

**She was riding on the back of an eagle owl, soaring through the clear blue sky toward an old, ivy-covered house set high on a hillside. Lower and lower they flew, the wind blowing pleasantly in Amy's face, until they reached a dark and broken window in the upper story of the house and entered. Now they were flying along a gloomy passageway, to a room at the very end . . . through the door they went, into a dark room whose windows were boarded up. . . . Amy had left the owl's back . . . she was watching, now, as it fluttered across the room, into a chair with its back to her. . . . There were two dark shapes on the floor beside the chair . . . both of them were stirring. . . . One was a huge snake . . . the other was a man . . . a short, balding man, a man with watery eyes and a pointed nose . . . he was wheezing and sobbing on the hearth rug. . . .**

"**You are in luck, Wormtail," said a cold, high-pitched voice from the depths of the chair in which the owl had landed. "You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead." **

"**My Lord!" gasped the man on the floor. "My Lord, I am . . . I am so pleased . . . and so sorry. . . ." **

"**Nagini," said the cold voice, "you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all . . . but never mind, never mind . . . there is still Amy Potter. . . ." The snake hissed. Amy could see its tongue fluttering. **

"**Now, Wormtail," said the cold voice, "perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder from you. . . ." **

"**My Lord . . . no . . . I beg you . . ." The tip of a wand emerged from around the back of the chair. It was pointing at Wormtail. **

"_**Crucio**_**!" said the cold voice. Wormtail screamed, screamed as though every nerve in his body were on fire, the screaming filled Amy's ears as the scar on her forehead seared with pain; she was yelling too. . . . Voldemort would hear her, would know she was there. . . .**

"Amy! _Amy_!" Amy opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor of Professor McGonagall's room with her hands over her face. Her scar was still burning so badly that her eyes were watering. The pain had been real. The whole class was standing around her, and Jen and Hermione were kneeling next to her, looking terrified. "Are you all right?" Jen asked.

"No. Not really." said Amy before she threw up. Professor McGonagall picked Amy up in her arms.

"Miss Granger, may you please continue with the class."

"Yes ma'am." said Hermione.

Professor McGonagall carried Amy to the hospital wing. (**I know this is out of character for McGonagall but she cares for Amy**) Amy burrowed into Minerva as she was carried. She could feel the concern from the woman who had now come to be her confidant.

"What happened now Miss Potter?"

"She collapsed in class." Madam Pomfrey did a scan. Amy's temperature was high.

"I need to keep her in the hospital wing at least for today." Minerva nodded Amy was given medicine and she fell asleep.

**xxx**

McGonagall went to Professor Dumbledore who came to the hospital wing when Amy woke up. She told him about her dream again. Dumbledore seemed to think it was a true dream and told her to rest.

Hermione and Jen came to see her. "Hey, you gave us a scare. Are you ok?" asked Hermione.

"Just feeling weak but I am ok."

"What happened?" asked Jen.

"I fell asleep and had a bad dream I guess."

"About Voldemort?"

Amy nodded.

They were quiet for a while then began talking to her about nothing just cheering her up when Cedric came in. He greeted them. Jen stifled a giggle.

"Hey, I heard you were unconscious in class. How are you?" asked Cedric taking her hand with one hand and then other coming to her forehead his grey eyes staring intently at her.

"I am feeling better now." said Amy blushing.

"I am glad. I was really worried but I had class." he said then conjured a teddy bear. "Well this will do till I get the real thing." Cedric said and Amy accepted it happily. It even smelled like him!

"How long are you staying here?"

"Just for the night."

They talked for a while till Madam Pomfrey chased him away. He kissed her lips softly and her forehead and she sighed happily. He was so sweet.

Of course Rita Skeeter found out about her dream and it was all over the prophet. Amy was so angry she felt like ripping something apart. When she caught that Skeeter!

**GINNY BEGINS DATING MICHAEL CORNER**

"So you and Michael Corner hmm?" said Jen again looking at her little sister. Michael Corner was a cute boy with longish brown hair and blue eyes in their year and a Ravenclaw. Ginny had gone with him to the valentine ball.

Ginny blushed red and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "How did you find out?"

"Well it's not exactly a secret when he posted it on his SR profile ad LinkZone is it?" said Jen. (**In case I missed explaining it before LinkZone is a magical site equivalent to Facebook. Amy is there with the name Amaryllis Evans to avoid being bombarded by requests and messages though there is a fan site for her**)

Ginny blushed red. "Well I am happy for you but I am not sure Fred and Gorge are." said Jen looking beyond Ginny. Ginny turned fast and saw the twins standing looking menacing. Ginny swallowed.

**THE GRAVEYARD 11 JUNE **

Amy was walking outside on the grounds when someone bumped into her. she turned but she saw he had a hood on and then she saw a book on the floor. "Hey! You dropped your book!" Amy picked it up.

The moment Amy touched the book, she was immediately hauled and the familiar pull of her stomach told her she was in big trouble. (**I assumed since the trophy portkey worked while it was on Hogwarts grounds then this was ok.**)

She fell with a thud. She felt herself being pulled to her feet. It was a short man in the cloak. On the ground was a bundle. He lit his wand, and was dragging Amy toward the marble headstone. She was in a grave yard.

Amy saw the name upon it flickering in the wand light before she was forced around and slammed against it. The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Amy, tying her from neck to ankles to the headstone.

Amy could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man hit him — hit him with a hand that had a finger missing. And Amy realized who was under the hood. It was Wormtail. "You!" she gasped. But Wormtail, who had finished conjuring the ropes, did not reply; he was busy checking the tightness of the cords, his fingers trembling uncontrollably, fumbling over the knots.

Once sure that Amy was bound so tightly to the headstone that she couldn't move an inch, Wormtail drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Amy's mouth; then, knocked her out without a word and hurried away.

Amy woke up to a silver dagger piecing her. she struggled byt realized she was immobile. She realized it was a ritual and watched aghast when Wormtail cut his hand.

Then, through the mist in front of her, she saw, with an icysurge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin,rising slowly from inside the cauldron."Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, andWormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm,scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to hisfeet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master'shead.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Amy . . . and Amy stared back into the face that had haunted her nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils . . .

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Amy watched in horror as the death eaters came and kneeled before their master.

Voldemort was back. She didn't know. Had she practiced enough? Was she strong enough? She had to be. She couldn't afford not be. She had to be strong.

She listened as Voldemort told his story, bragged on how he had killed several people and why he had used them in the resurrection.

The Voldemort turned to her gloating about how he was going to kill her finally. Wormtail released her and gave her her wand.

"You have been taught how to duel, Amy Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness. Amy didn't reply. She didn't like the odds. She had been trained but this was the dark Lord plus 30 of his supporters. She didn't feel like she stood a chance.

"We bow to each other, Amy," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Amy. "Come, the niceties must be observed. . . . Dumbledore would like you to show manners. . . . Bow to death, Amy. . . ."

The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemort's lipless mouth was smiling. Amy did not bow. She was not going to let Voldemort play with her before killing her . . . she was not going to give him that satisfaction. . . .

"I said, _bow,_" Voldemort said, raising his wand — and Amy felt her spine curve as though a huge, invisible hand were bending her ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever.

"Very good," said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Amy lifted too. "And now — we duel."

Voldemort raised his wand, and reflexes made Amy cast a shield but the curse penetrated and she was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that she no longer knew where she was. . . . White-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her head was surely going to burst with pain, she was screaming more loudly than she'd ever screamed in her life —

And then it stopped. Amy rolled over and scrambled to her feet; she was shaking as uncontrollably as Wormtail had done when his hand had been cut off; she staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters, and they pushed her away, back toward Voldemort.

"A little break," said Voldemort, the slit-like nostrils dilating with excitement, "a little pause . . . That hurt, didn't it, Amy? You don't want me to do that again, do you?" Amy didn't answer. She took a deep breath. She was going to give it her all if she was going to die

Voldemort began to taunt her and even placed her under the imperius which she beat again much to Voldemort's fury.

Voldemort raised his wand, but this time Amy was ready; she cast a wall and it shattered as the curse hit it. "Looks like you have learnt something."

"I am in school. What did you expect." said Amy and they began to duel. Not much. Amy was pushed into being in the defensive dodging and casting wall shields. She was holding her own but she didn't know for how much longer. She would buy Flitwick and Dumbledore a ….for teaching her endurance and what she knew or else she would have already been dead.

Amy didn't want to reveal her telekinesis to Voldemort (it was her secret) but she knew she would have to soon if this went on.

Then Amy shouted, "Diffindo!"Voldemort cried, "_Avada Kedavra_!" at the same time. The most amazing thing happened. Their spells met and their wands linked. Then out of Voldemort's wand, mists of people began coming out, the old man in her dream, her mother and father some of the people he had killed. They all urged her on.

When the time was right, Amy broke the link and dashed for it. Throwing caution to the wind, she used her telekinesis to blast the death eaters. When she saw Wormtail, she stunned him. Then she saw the portkey book and she accioed it.

She caught it. She heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that she felt the jerk behind her navel that meant the Portkey had worked — it was speeding her and Pettigrew away in a whirl of wind and color. She was going back.

**Aftermath**

Amy was led to the headmaster's office where she saw Sirius and Remus. She ran to him and hugged him feeling the comfort and safety of her godfather. Tears came and she sobbed. Sirius pulled her small frame into his lap and held her.

Sirius gave her a calming potion he was given by Dumbledore and she relaxed but didn't let go of Sirius. She was tired every bone in her body was aching, he wanted nothing more than to sit here, undisturbed, for hours and hours, until she fell asleep and didn't have to think or feel anymore.

There was a soft rush of wings. Fawkes the phoenix had left his perch, flown across the office, and landed on Amy's shoulder.

"Hey Fawkes," said Amy quietly. She stroked the phoenix's beautiful scarlet-and-gold plumage. Fawkes blinked peacefully up at her. There was something comforting about his warm weight.

Dumbledore sat down opposite Amy, behind his desk. He was looking at Amy, who avoided his eyes. Dumbledore was going to question her. He was going to make her relive everything. "I need to know what happened after you touched the Portkey, Amy," said Dumbledore.

It turns out the boy who had given her the portkey was under imperius.

"We can leave that till morning, can't we, Dumbledore?" said Sirius harshly. He squeezed Amy's shoulder. "Let her have a sleep. Let her rest."

Amy felt a rush of gratitude toward Sirius, but Dumbledore took no notice of Sirius's words. He leaned forward toward Amy. Very unwillingly, Amy raised his head and looked into those blue eyes.

"If I thought I could help you," Dumbledore said gently, "by putting you into an enchanted sleep and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would do it. But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. I ask you to demonstrate your courage one more time. I ask you to tell us what happened."

The phoenix let out one soft, quavering note. It shivered in the air, and Amy felt as though a drop of hot liquid had slipped down her throat into her stomach, warming he, and strengthening her. She took a deep breath and began to tell them.

As she spoke, visions of everything that had passed that night seemed to rise before her eyes; she saw the sparkling surface of the potion that had revived Voldemort; he saw the Death Eaters Apparating between the graves around them.

Once or twice, Sirius made a noise as though about to say something, his hand still tight on Amy's shoulder, but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him, and Amy was glad of this, because it was easier to keep going now she had started.

It was even a relief; she felt almost as though something poisonous were being extracted from her. It was costing her every bit of determination she had to keep talking, yet she sensed that once she had finished, she would feel better.

She told them how Peter had taken her blood, how Voldemort could now touch her because he had her blood, how he had taunted her, the fight and how their wands had connected. Apparently it was called priori incantem where wands with the same core from the same anima couldn't duel each other but one would force the other to show all the spells it had made in reverse. Hers and Voldemort had a phoenix feather from Fawkes.

"I will say it again," said Dumbledore as the phoenix rose into the air and resettled itself upon the perch beside the door. "You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight, Amy. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it — and you have now given us all that we have a right to expect.

You will come with me to the hospital wing. I do not want you returning to the dormitory tonight. A Sleeping potion, and some peace . . . Sirius, Lupin would you like to stay with her?"

Sirius and Lupin nodded and stood up.

They went to the hospital wing with Amy leaning into Lupin. When Dumbledore pushed open the door, Amy saw Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Jen and Hermione grouped around a harassed looking Madam Pomfrey. Amy was grateful when Dumbledore told them not to question her and she soon fell asleep.

**xxx**

Amy woke up, so warm, so very sleepy, that she didn't open her eyes, wanting to drop off again. The room was still dimly lit; she was sure it was still night time and had a feeling that she couldn't have been asleep very long. Then she heard whispering around her.

Turns out Fudge had brought dementors with him and they had performed the kiss on him sucking out his soul. Amy had to agree with Fudge. It was no loss there except there wouldn't be any confessions.

Fudge of course didn't believe Voldemort was back even after seeing her memories. Amy could just roll her eyes at the idiocy of the man. Of course he had been paid that was why.

**AMY TELLS HER FRIENDS THE PROPHECY 17 JUNE**

Amy sat down looking at her friends. They were sitting in the den and she had left the hospital the day before. She had told them she wanted to talk to them and she felt it was time to come clean about this. She looked at her friends who looked anxious and curious.

"Um, guys I need to tell you something. I don't know how you are going to take this." She sighed and she said, "Um, when I was born there was a prophecy. It was about me. It said that… (She tells them the prophecy)."

"But that means…"

"It means I have to kill him or he has to kill me. This is why I have been working with professor Dumbledore practicing and doing better in my magic and working on destroying Voldemort."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"You remember that diary that possessed Malfoy and when I said I was going to do business with professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"That diary was a hucrox."

"What a hucrox?" asked Jen.

"It's when someone splits their soul and stores it in an object. Voldemort did that and he split his. We think he split it into 6. We found a ring, the diary, a locket and a cup."

"Oh my God… Is that even possible?" said Hermione horrified.

"Yeah and he did it. He wants to be immortal. Being with me and being my friend could be dangerous for all of you and…"

"No. Don't even go there…"

"But…"

"No Amy. Not being with you won't change anything. Look at us Amy. The Weasleys are already deemed blood traitors and Hermione is a muggle born a very intelligent muggle born. That makes her a target. We will be with you and help you take this psycho down." said Jen and the others agreed.

Amy smiled happily now. Her friends will be there for her.

"Ok guys. Since I can't basically tell you to leave me and be safe, we need to read and prepare. He can come after any one of you and we need to be ready for that. We need to read." said Amy. "Yes Jen. We need to read ahead. Tonight, Voldemort called his death eaters and I believe he is holding a meeting as we speak. We need everything we can get. We have an advantage that we are already animagi and we have practiced occlumency but we need to keep practicing. We need to train physically and you guys need to learn how to duel. I will teach you how to duel start ng from tomorrow. We are going to start reading on dark arts too."

"Why should we do that?" asked Jen.

"We need to be able to counter the dark spells those people throw us if we can. I am going to find ways to counter the bad spells and how to heal the dark curses. We don't know how long this is going to last and I am going to do what I can to protect you guys."

**TALKING TO THE TWINS**

Amy went and found Fred and Gorge and took them to the room of requirements. "I need to ask you guys something."

"Ok. Fire away." said Gorge.

"You see, Voldemort is back and I am looking for all the help I can get and I need yours. I need you guys to create anything you can think of that can be used to fight off death eaters be it potions, equipments anything…"

"What.."

"You are the most talented people I know and you are the ones I trust. I am going to fund the start for Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"We don't know what to say. It is a lot of money to consider."

"Which I have. In a way we are helping each other. You get your dream joke shop and I get help in this fight. I know nothing can be done for Voldemort but we can seriously collapse his death eater rings. What do you say?"

"How much are we talking about?"

"I did some research. There is a shop on sale at Diagon Alley going for 2500 galleons."

"That is too much…"

"Not at all. You can consider me a silent partner if it makes you feel better."

"That does make us feel better. We will draft a contract and you can check it out"

"Great. Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you."

**xxx**

Amy went to Dumbledore's office. She knocked and was allowed in. "Miss Potter, is everything ok?" "Yes. I was wondering if you could explain to me how my mum managed to save me. Was it a ritual she made or what?"

"No. The sacrifice she made is ancient magic. It is a strong unconditional love on a person. You see the Unforgivable curses are curses made of hate and disdain and the bad emotions. Love is the opposite of that. Spells fueled by positive emotions are like the Patronus charm used to fight the dementors filled with darkness, coldness and despair. The sacrifice your mother made was one of selfless unconditional love and that made it impossible for the avada Kedavra curse filled of hate to touch you."

Amy nodded and said, "So her intense love for me and her intense need for me to survive ultimately protected me."

"Yes."

Amy nodded and thanked the headmaster.

That night she lay in bed wondering how she could create a spell to stop the Avada. Maybe a shield of love… she didn't know. She would have to at least try…

**Thank you for reading!**


	14. conclusion to the year

**Chapter 14**

On the 24th of June, there was the 3rd task. It was really difficult. It was amaze with dangerous creatures in it. With Hagrid in charge of that, Amy was nervous for Cedric. Cedric did manage to win the cup and 1000 galleons.

Amy approached Cedric and hugged him. "Congratulations Cedric." He smiled the joy clear on his face. at that moment a man and woman approached them. looking at the woman, Amy could see it wa Cedric's mother Elizabeth. She had long blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin and a tall slim frame and looked sophisticated and classy though also warm.

"Amy meet my mum and dad...well you have already met dad. Mum, dad this is…"

"Amaryllis Potter! I have heard a lot about you from my son and husband. It is good to finally meet you." said the woman.

Amy blushed red. She talked with them briefly then she left Cedric with his parents.

Xxx

"Guess who I have here." said Hermione excitedly holding a glass jar sealed perfectly. inside was a large fat beetle.

"A beetle?" said Jen in surprise.

"This is no ordinary beetle. This is Rita Skeeter." said Hermione.

"She is animagus!" said Amy

"Yes. She was there in the classroom. There was a beetle by the window. That is how I knew and remember Malfoy talking to his hand…"

"HAH! You just made my day." said Amy. "We should take her to Sirius." said Amy.

"Great idea." Hermione stored the Skeeter woman who looked really scared.

They eventually let her out threatening her that if she ever published nonsense about her or any of her friends and family, she would face the wrath of House Potter and House Black.

**xxx**

End of year results came and Amy had done well. the closing feast was fun with a lot of chatter and excitement. On closing day, Hermione and Krum decided long distance relationship wouldn't last and they broke it off but they remained friends.

Soon they were on the train back home.


End file.
